Lost Hope
by Final Death
Summary: Naruto leaves konoha a few years after the defeat of the Akatsuki, whats he planning, where's he going and who's he taking. NaruIno main pairing, but more. language, lemons
1. Chapter 1

A new fic is here

**A new fic is here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of characters.**

**Lost hope.**

The sun was shining brightly in Konoha, everything was peaceful the war against Orochimaru and the Akatsuki was over and the village hidden in the leaves was once again peaceful. All was well. The village was thriving, the produced ninja where some of the best in the five elemental countries and everyone was happy. Well everyone except Naruto, he was sitting on top of the forth Hokage's head thinking about the past events, it still came to a shock to him every time he looked to the left and saw the face of the sixth Hokage. He had accepted it over the past year, but still felt a little betrayed every time he saw it.

He was spending almost all of his time on missions to keep away from his questioning friends; they had all noticed the slight change in his attitude over the passed few years and had asked him on more than one occasion whether he was okay. Naruto knew they where only trying to help and so he put up his famous grin and played the role of the goofy Naruto that everyone knew from his childhood. Naruto had a lot of friends and didn't hate anyone really he just didn't feel the love he felt for the village when was younger, but the reason for this had nothing to do with the choice of the next Hokage in the place of him and he was actually a little glad about the choice.

He looked to his right and immediate left to see the two faces of the people he respected the most the third Hokage and the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. He saw her as a mother and even though she had stepped down as Hokage, Naruto would always be grateful to her for all she had done for him. He stilled visited her in her mountain cottage, she had started a medic facility and benign the legendary medic helped her facility grow to be a famous place of healing. The only person who matched her healing abilities was her apprentice Haruno Sakura.

Naruto still regarded Sakura as a friend, but honestly didn't care for her as much as he used too. Everyone knew how he felt about Sakura and felt pretty bad for him when it became obvious that she didn't feel the same. Naruto took the news of her engagement pretty well and seemed no different towards her except for the obvious loss of the suffix he used to use when he said her name. This did however bring Naruto closer to a few of his other friends. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Neji and Ino where among his closest friends and the only people he really associated himself with.

Over the last year though he had started seeing less and less of them, due to different reasons, but mainly due to the fact that everyone was moving on with there lives and setting up families. The way some of the pairings where turned out still confused Naruto, some of them where obvious from the beginning and somewhere a total mystery to Naruto.

The first pair was Shikamaru and Temari, which Naruto knew from the first time he saw them together after returning from his training trip. The next pair caught him totally off guard, when he arrived home he received a letter announcing the marriage of one Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga. This shocked Naruto a lot as he didn't even think they talked to each other and thought it was an arranged marriage, but soon found out that the two even against the wishes of Hinata's father where really in love. They where expecting there first child and Naruto was happy Hinata had moved on, he had finally realised the way she felt about him and was sad that he couldn't return it.

Naruto almost died on the spot when he found out even Lee had found love in the form of his weapon mistress of a partner, Tenten. There was a brief moment when Ino was going out with Chouji, but that was short lived as the two realised they where only friends and wouldn't ever be more. Kiba had said to Naruto one afternoon that he was still going to enjoy the life of a bachelor while he could, when the subject was brought up. Three weeks after that Kiba got married to a beautiful girl, she was a veterinarian that had helped Akamaru out after he had got really injured in a gruesome battle.

Naruto had only kept close relations with a few and was currently only really talking to Ino, but that was mainly because they where on he same jounin team. Naruto's head was lost in conflicted as he looked over to the face of the sixth Hokage and looked down over the village, there wasn't anything left for him here and he really didn't know what was still keeping him here. He fell onto his back; looking up at the sky he saw a black crow flying above his head. He had seen this crow many times in his life as it flew high above him taunting him.

"Baka…baka, baka, baka." The crow would always cry out as it flew above Naruto's head.

Naruto laughed inwardly as he listened to the crow cry out those words. He got up and stood stretching.

"Well, I guess I'm done with this place then," Naruto said giving one last look over Konoha before disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

Naruto appeared at the one place he would miss the most, Ichiraku's Ramen bar. As Naruto approached Ichiraku's he saw Ayame waving at him, he waved back and asked for the usual. Ayame handed the ramen to Naruto and he ate silently making small talk with Ayame as he ate all nine bowls of ramen. In all the years of his pain and suffering he could always come to Ichiraku's and forget, it wasn't the ramen that drew him to the place…okay mostly not the ramen, but the company and he would always be grateful to Teuchi and Ayame for that.

"Thanks Ayame-chan," Naruto said as he got up and patted his belly.

"Pleasure Naruto-kun" Ayame said with a smile as she looked at Naruto she still couldn't believe he was the same boy that used to push his ramen bill onto Iruka and bail leaving him to pay, but now he was older and taller, he had grown his hair a little longer and without his orange jumpsuit he was quite attractive…okay maybe she thought of him more like a blonde god, but no one needed to know that.

"Hey Ayame-chan would you thank Teuchi for everything he has done for me and that I will always remember what you two have done for me…bye Ayame-chan." Naruto said giving her a sincere gentle smile, that was nothing like any of the other smiles he had ever used before, this smile was his true smile a beautiful smile one that revealed his soul and showed every emotion he felt at that moment.

"Wait, what do you mea-" her sentence was cut of as he disappeared and Ayame was staring at the hollow spot where was sitting.

"Oh Naruto will you ever figure out how I feel about you." Ayame said looking at his seat.

Naruto arrived at his apartment, it was still in the same state, but he had attempted to keep it cleaner now. He walked to his bed and picked up the picture of team seven and observed it critically for a while before putting it back down. He walked over to his closet and took out a coat and threw it on the bed. He walked over to his bathroom and started to undress; he climbed into the shower and put on the hot water. His head limped over and hung as the water ran down his body the heat was causing his skin to turn red, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't force himself to stop shaking as the salty tears kept falling from his eyes.

Naruto had finished taking his shower and was currently sitting in front of his bed dressed in a long sleeved shirt with a long black pants and black boots. He looked over at the coat that was lying on his bed, he thought about everything that had happened in his life and was torn between two choices. He looked over at the picture on the table next to his bed and back at the coat; his mind was flooded with painful memories and thoughts as he racked his brain trying to figure out what to do. He stood up and walked over to the picture on the table and picked it up holding it firmly in his hand.

His thoughts travelled to his teammates as he held the picture in his hands, Sakura and Sasuke. He was looking at the picture as it began to shake in his hands he his mind was filled with images of that day, the day he felt most betrayed. In just one day he lost the two things he wanted most. His finger broke the glass on the frame leaving a crack on the picture; he looked at the crack before putting the picture back down on the table. He turned around and picked the coat up and placed it over his shoulders while slowly slipping his arm threw the left sleeve and then the right. He turned and looked into the mirror at the black coat with red clouds on before disappearing again.

Naruto reappeared on the outskirts of town where the least guards where situated. He looked around and saw no one in sight and couldn't feel any Chakra signatures. He turned and gave one final look over the whole of Konoha, and the face of the sixth Hokage.

"Good bye Sasuke," Naruto said before turning around and walking away from Konoha and into the complete darkness of the forest.

"Where are you going and why are you dressed like that, Naruto," A voice said from behind one of the trees before disappearing.

**(At the Hokage's office)**

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

"Come in," A feminine voice called from inside the room. The door opened and Ino walked in.

"Hey Sakura, no time to talk I have to speak with the Hokage," Ino said walking right past Sakura and to the Hokage's desk.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Hokage-sama I have a report to make. I was patrolling the outskirts of town a few minutes ago when I saw a strange coat in the distance, I went to investigate and realised that it was the Akatsuki's coat." Ino said after bowing in front of her Hokage. After Sasuke had become the Hokage a lot of Naruto's friends didn't agree with the choice and distanced themselves from Sasuke and Sakura, Ino had personally hated the two, but was convince by Naruto that it was the council that had decided that Sasuke would become the next Hokage and that she shouldn't hate Sakura either. He had said that Sakura had just followed her heart and could not be blamed for it. After some time she had forgiven Sakura, but never regained the friendship they shared when they younger.

Sasuke shot out of his desk and quickly ordered Sakura to call the ANBU, but was stopped Ino.

"Hokage-sama I saw who was wearing the coat and it was…Naruto," Ino said as her head lowered.

"What!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time,

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked immediately as she grabbed Ino and shook her.

"Yes I'm sure," Ino said freeing herself from Sakura's grasp.

Sasuke sat down again and ordered Sakura to call a number of jounin and ANBU in to go after Naruto.

**(Somewhere in a forest)**

Naruto was walking he was still deciding where to go and what to do he hadn't really given that a lot of thought, all he knew was that he had to get away. One thing he knew he needed to do was tell Tsunade what he had done, he didn't want her to find out from someone else he loved her to much to do that to her. He also knew that if he spoke with her he could make her understand why he did it and hopefully he wouldn't hurt her too much.

He continued walking in the direction of Tsunade's cottage when he felt familiar chakra signatures approaching him very fast. He didn't think they would realise he left so soon, but decided to wait for them rather than trying to run he wasn't in the mood to get chased threw the forest at this late hour anyway. He saw a rock and sat on it facing the way of the approaching ninja. While he was waiting he looked up in the sky and saw a shooting star fly by, he looked down and then up again before making his wish.

"I wish that I don't have to kill any of my close friends…" Naruto said before eight shinobi landed in front of him.

He looked up at them with his left cheek resting in his hand before finishing his wish, "…yet," He said finishing his wish. He looked in front of him at the eight shinobi naming each one in his head. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Kiba. All these shinobi where skilled and very talented.

"Hey guys," Naruto said calmly looking dead ahead of himself at them. They all looked at Naruto in complete shock all except Ino who had seen him already in that state of dress. The thing that worried them the most was the fact that he had been sitting there waiting for them the whole time, surely he didn't think he could take them all on by himself.

"Naruto we have been ordered to bring you back to Konoha." Neji said breaking the silence. They all looked at Naruto and waited for his reply.

"Can't really do that I've got things to do places to go. You know that kind of thing." Naruto said still looking at them without a care in the world. Everyone's mind was racing as they listened to him, he had been considered a missing nin and they where sent to bring him back or kill him if necessary.

"What the fuck man! Why the hell you leave like that?" Kiba shouted at Naruto clearly pissed.

Naruto knew this would be hard on his friends and didn't want to hurt them so he decided that he would make them hate him, that way they would fight with everything they had and wouldn't go easy on him.

"Why the hell not, I can do whatever I like. Besides I don't want to hurt you guys so why don't you just let me go." Naruto said waving his hand carelessly as if nothing bothered him.

"Naruto, please come back with us!" Ino shouted looking at Naruto with teary eyes. Naruto knew she would suffer the most if he left, as she was the only one that still really associated with.

"YES, NARUTO COME BACK WITH US." Lee half said half shouted like always did with an overdramatic tone in his voice/

"Look I not going back, but feel free to join me anytime," Naruto said getting up and stretching in preparation for what was about to happen.

They all looked at Naruto for a few moments before Shikamaru spoke up, "Look Naruto we know things haven't gone exactly like you would want, but that's no reason to leave the village."

"Can I go or must I kill all of you first," Naruto said shocking everyone with his tone of voice. The killer intent that Naruto let out was enormous, all of them got into a fighting stance preparing to fight. Naruto stood firm with his arms crossed over his chest as eight shadow clones appeared from behind him, 'If I must make them hate me then so be it.' Naruto thought to himself.

The shadow clones charged at each of the eight Konoha ninja forcing them to part from each other and into one on one fights with each of the clones.

Each clone was in a heated battle with each of the Konoha ninja and even the strongest where struggling. They had drifted far apart from one another during the battle without even knowing and none of them where even with the original Naruto anymore. Naruto pulled out a scroll and a bowl of boiling hot ramen appeared, Naruto sat back down and started eating hi instant ramen slowly.

**(With Naruto no. 1 and Chouji)**

Chouji charged Naruto and hit the ground cracking it with pure muscle alone, Naruto jump up and charged a Rasengan, which he attempted to hit Chouji with, but Chouji jumped out of the in time allowing Naruto to leave an even larger crated in the ground. Chouji quickly extended his arms and hit Naruto sending him flying backwards. Chouji's arms extended again hitting Naruto Straight threw a tree and into the ground. The shadow clone of Naruto stood up and started making hand seals and then shouted out, "Doton: Yomi Numa" (Earth release: Swamp of the underworld) the ground opened up under Chouji and swallowed him whole. Chouji was sinking into when Naruto picked him up and ran a Rasengan straight into his chest sending him spiralling backwards. The shadow clone walked over to Chouji and looked at him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**(With Naruto no. 2 and Tenten)**

Tenten was exhausted and running low on weapons she had been fighting this fake Naruto for some time now and was beginning to worry about the others, there had been multiple explosions coming from the forest. She couldn't understand how she could be struggling on a shadow clone, it only had one ninth of his chakra and could still keep making shadow weapons to block all of hers. She knew she had to finish him soon so she pulled out a summoning scroll and opened it. Naruto watched on as nothing happened and was slightly confused by what was going on so he just decided to go for it and attack. He threw a couple of shurikens at Tenten, but she jump out of the way and knocked them away with a kunai. Naruto attacked again, but as soon as he moved a dozen short ninja swords impaled him. He looked down at the swords in his chest, abdomen and legs. He made a hand seal and whispered something that Tenten couldn't hear. Tenten stared as the shadow clone never disappeared and approached it slowly, she was right in front of it when it looked up and grinned before exploding. Tenten guarded her face and flew backwards as the strike sent her flying back. She looked up into the sky before passing out.

**(With Shino and Naruto no. 3)**

Shino was standing still waiting for Naruto his bugs at work trying to find the female he had placed on the Naruto clone in the beginning of the battle, but for some reason his bug's where confused from where the sent was coming from and couldn't find Naruto. Shino watched carefully as his bugs moved around silently keeping an eye out for Naruto, he knew Naruto knew of his clan and there techniques, but didn't think he could find away to confuse them. Rasengan was all Shino heard before he moved out of the way narrowly dodging the attack watching how the branch he was standing on wither to nothing. Shino said in is monotone voice, "Kikaichu no jutsu" (Destruction bug host technique). Naruto watched on as the bugs came towards him to engulf him. Naruto quickly made a few hand seals before shouting out, "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu" (Fire release: Mythical fire phoenix technique). Naruto shot the fireballs at the bugs frying them in mid flight killing them as well as unarming Shino. Shino watched as his bugs burnt under the intense heat and managed to call some of them back in time. Shino didn't even notice that Naruto had moved before he got kicked into the air and had a Naruto renden delivered to him. The clones disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**(With the real Naruto)**

"Three down five to go…make that four." Naruto said as the experience of another clone came back to him, this one being the battle against Rock Lee. The battle had stretched on for a while with no one tacking the lead in their pure Taijutsu fight. Naruto's clone almost lost, but luckily it had made a shadow clones as Lee did his famous primary Lotus technique. The clone had dispersed and the original ran a Rasengan into the side of Lee ending the fight. For Naruto it was like watching a show of his life as he fought on against his friends.

"If they made a show out of this I would name it Naruto after myself," Naruto said with a slight giggle.

**(With Naruto no. 5 and Kiba) **

"Gatsuga!" (Double piercing fang) Kiba shouted out as he attacked Naruto once again. Naruto narrowly dodge the attack and kicked Kiba in the back sending him into the ground very hard.

"Shit!" Kiba said before getting up, "Jinju Konbi Henge Sotoro!" (Man beast combination transformation Double-Head Wolf) Kiba shouted tuning into a giant sized two-headed white wolf. He attacked Naruto relentlessly swiping and clawing away at him. Naruto was barely dodging the attacks and heard a half howl half scream, "Garaga!" (Double Wolf Fang) before getting struck by a white spinning vortex. Naruto fell to the ground holding and covering the gap where his arm used to be. The giant Wolf collapsed and split back into an unconscious Akamaru and Kiba.

**(With Naruto no. 6 and Neji)**

Neji was running low on chakra and he knew it. This wasn't the first time he had fought Naruto and this time he wasn't going to lose again. Naruto charged at Neji with a Rasengan charged in his one hand and a kunai in the other. Neji quickly charge up and used his Hakkeshi Kaiten (Eight trigram palm Heavenly Spin) to deflect the Rasengan, but as soon as he stopped spinning he felt the kunai penetrate his left arm and leaving it limp. Neji tried to raise his arm, but found it wouldn't budge even a little. Naruto quickly delivered an upper cut to Neji's jaw sending him flying back before he felt two kunai hit him in each leg paralyzing him instantly. Neji tried his best to move, but found it useless as his legs and arm wouldn't respond to anything he tried. The Naruto clone walked over to Neji and look at him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**(With Naruto no. 7 and Shikamaru)**

The battle had been going for about twenty minutes and neither Naruto nor Shikamaru had even delivered a blow to the other, Naruto was silently waiting for the right time to strike while dodging all of Shikamaru's shadows. Shikamaru watched as Naruto jumped from branch to branch dodging his shadow and knew he was waiting for him to run out of chakra, but this was all art of his plan, Naruto quickly jumped out of the way in time to get away from the ten new spiky shadows that where following him. He landed on a branch and saw that Shikamaru's shadows couldn't follow anymore and readied a plan. He charged Shikamaru from behind with a charged, but stopped in his tracks, he looked down and saw Shikamaru's shadow had him. The Rasengan dissolved and Shikamaru turned and saw the Naruto clone smiling at him, before he could figure out what was going on the clone disappeared. Another Naruto appeared and pulled a wire causing Shikamaru to be caught and wrapped from head to toe in wire. The clone pulled again and the wire tightened. Shikamaru's whole body was tightly wrapped and couldn't move in the slightest.

"To be caught in a bind like this…how troublesome." Shikamaru said as he watched the Naruto clone disappear.

**(With Naruto no. 8 and Ino)**

"Fight me dammit!" Ino shouted as she attacked the Naruto clone again. Once again it just dodged, not a word had been spoken from the Naruto clone as it continually dodged all of Ino's attacks. Ino was getting pissed of now she knew she wasn't even close to Naruto in terms of strength, but she hated the fact that he wasn't even attacking back. She charged again and stabbed two kunai into his chest, her eyes went wide as she realised that he didn't even attempt to dodge. The clone looked at her for a few moments before it spoke for the first time.

"Come to me Ino." Was all the clone said before it disappeared.

Ino looked at the kunai in her hands before she got up and started walking in the direction of Naruto.

**(With the real Naruto)**

Naruto was sitting on the bench eating another bowl of ramen when he saw a figure approaching him. 'Ino' was the only thought that ran threw his mind as he watched the figure slowly approach. Ino walked closer to Naruto and saw he was eating ramen. She walked right up to him and without a word slapped him in the face. She knew he could have blocked the blow if he wanted, but the fact that he didn't only pissed her of more.

"Why Naruto, why me you fight all the others and leave me." Ino said in rage as she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"I love you Ino." Naruto said taking her cheek in his hand and rubbing it with his index finger. Ino eyes slid half shut as she looked away moving her cheek in his hand slightly.

"Don't play games with me Naruto you know how I feel about you and now you want to use it against me," Ino said softly her eyes focused on his lips the lips she craved so much.

"Then come with me Ino," Naruto said raising her head higher and even closer to his mouth. Ino pushed against his shirt lightly while grasping the cloth as if to get away and closer at the same time.

"I can't leave all my friends and family behind, it will kill them to know that I betrayed them all for my own selfish needs." Ino said while breathing in his scent.

"Who cares about them, come with me and we'll start or own family, our own village and rule our own lives." Naruto said pressing her firmly against himself. She could feel his breathe on her lips they where so close all she had to do was move slightly and she would have them.

"I-I c-can't" Ino said as a tear escaped her eyes she was fighting with all her might to not give into temptation, but she needed to be strong her love for Naruto wasn't more than the love for her friends, family and village. Naruto placed a finger under her chin pulling her up into a kiss. Ino jumped slightly, she wanted this so bad for a long time now she had wanted to kiss Naruto she would always find herself staring at him and knew he knew how she felt, but she knew he wasn't emotionally ready for any form of love yet, the wound he had received from Sakura and Sasuke was to deep and she'd have to wait.

Ino moaned lightly into the kiss, she knew she shouldn't be doing this not now not while her friends lay injured or possibly dead around her, she felt guilty and thanked god that she couldn't she them as that would only make things worse. Ino's arms found there way around Naruto's neck as they deepened the kiss, Naruto's tongue dancing around Ino's each loving the warmth of the other. Ino knew she had to stop, but she couldn't pull away he was like a drug that once you touched it you craved it, longed for it and did anything you had to too get more of it, but Ino wasn't going to allow herself to get hooked on him, he was the enemy and she needed to control herself around him and not let him control her.

Ino hesitantly pulled away using every ounce of her will to keep her from kissing him again. Ino looked into his eyes; those beautiful blue eyes while unconsciously running her fingers threw his thick blonde locks. He was perfection in her eyes and wished she could give into him, but knew she needed to stay firm against him.

"Ino I love you and you love me, so why won't you come with me?" Naruto asked her holding her firmly against him.

"I-I do Naruto I love you so much, please come back with me come back if only for me," Ino said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ino I'm leaving no matter what. Come with please." Naruto said rubbing his nose gently against hers. Ino couldn't hold back anymore and her head fell against his chest as she wept silently into him. Naruto pushed her back and let go of her she fell to her knees and continued to cry. Naruto looked at her and knelt down in front of her, he lifted her head and put the necklace Tsunade had given him around her neck. Ino looked up and held the necklace in her hand as Naruto leaned in and kissed her again. The kiss was short, but filled with love and trust.

"You're the only person I trust and above all love, so if you ever change your mind come look for me that crystal will lead you to me." Naruto said before he turned and walked away, Ino watched as he left and the tears continued to fall from her face.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" Ino shouted before she fell to the ground shaking violently as she cried for the loss of her soul mate.

**(Back in Konoha)**

Sakura stood in Naruto's room holding the picture frame of when they where still genin and still team seven. Tears where falling from her face as she looked at the picture of her, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto. A tear hit the picture following the crack that separated Naruto from the rest of them.

**A/N: Well there you go chapter one complete.**

**I decided to do something different from what I usually write I really hope you enjoy it. If I spelt some of the jutsu's wrong I apologise I did check to make sure, but I might have still made a mistake. If you find something tell me it really helps me to write even better fanfic's. This story is a NaruIno fanfic, but will also feature Naruto with some of the other characters from the anime.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next Chapter is here

**The next Chapter is here!**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**The beginning**

When Ino awoke she found herself staring at a white ceiling when she looked around her room she found her two team mates sitting in the corner of her room playing shougi.

"Shikamaru, Chouji what happened?" Where the first words to exit Ino's mouth as she looked at the two occupants of the room. The first one to react was Chouji, who practically leaped from his chair and smothered Ino in a hug.

"Chouji give her some time to properly awake before smothering her," Shikamaru said while moving closer to Ino's bed and shaking his head, "How troublesome."

"Yeah give me some room to breath." Ino yelled pushing Chouji off of herself.

"Sorry Ino, but the doctors said they didn't know what was wrong with you, you checked out perfectly fine." Chouji said wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"What do you mean, what the hell happened?" Ino questioned not entirely sure on what had happened.

"That's what we wanted to ask you. We all fought Naruto's clones and everyone survived, but we just found you unconscious on the ground with that around your neck." Shikamaru said as he pointed at the necklace hanging around Ino's neck.

Ino looked at the necklace that was still around her neck and all the memories from the night before came rushing back to her. She took the necklace in her hand and fell back down on the bed as tears began to run down her face uncontrollably.

"I let him leave!" Was all that came out of Ino's mouth as she turned away from her team mates and began crying even harder. Chouji was confused about what was going on, but Shikamaru just shook his head understanding completely what was going on.

"What happened is Ino okay?" Sakura said as she ran into the room with a clipboard and bouquet of Ino's favourite flowers in hand.

"Dunno she just broke out in tears all of a sudden…how troublesome," Shikamaru said as he walked to the door and called for Chouji to follow. Chouji smiled and said goodbye to Sakura before walking out of the door and closing it on the way out.

Sakura cautiously approached Ino's bed. She placed the flowers next to Ino's bed and sat down in the chair she pulled closer to Ino's bed. There was a long period of silence between the two where all that could be heard through out the room was the quiet sobs of Ino.

Sakura moved from her seat and sat on the edge of the bed pulling Ino and forcing her into a hug. Ino tensed up at the unwelcome embrace, but soon relaxed and started crying into Sakura's shoulder. Ino continued to weep into Sakura's shoulder for a few minutes before pulling away and looking her dead in the eyes

"It's your fault," Ino eventually said as every word cut deep into Sakura's soul, the bitterness and hate she had towards Sakura for what she did to Naruto evident in her tone of voice.

"I know," Sakura said softly and almost on the verge of crying. Ino heard the heartache in her voice and felt even more hatred to Sakura for feeling that way now when things had gone to far when the damage had been done and there was no way to make it better now.

"How dare you! How dare you hate yourself for this now, it's too late you broke him and left me to try and fix him!" Ino shouted at Sakura grabbing her by her shirt.

"You left him for your precious Sasuke, you held his heart, his life and soul in your hands and crushed it without a moments thought about what it may cause." Ino continued as her grip tightened around Sakura's shirt tugging her back and forth as she spoke.

"I thought I loved him…I thought I loved Sasuke, but…" Sakura started, but was interrupted by Ino.

"Don't you dare if you even say it…I-I'll kill right here." Ino said as tears started to run down her cheeks yet again.

"I LOVE HIM!" Sakura shouted before receiving a fist to her face sending her flying back into the chair she was sitting in before.

"It's to late you can't say that now, not while your caring that in your belly." Ino said in a much lighter tone of voice than before as she pointed at Sakura's slightly swollen stomach.

Sakura looked down at her swollen belly and nodded, "I know that too."

The room was once again silent as the two looked at one another for a long time before Sakura got up, picked the chair up and placed it next to Ino's bed again.

"I'll understand if you hate me for this, but try to understand how I feel…" Sakura mumbled out as her voice was shaky from the tears that where beginning to roll down her face.

Ino looked at her life long friend and instantly forgave her as she realised that once again they where in love with the same man, but this time it was different there wouldn't be a rivalry between the two. Sakura knew how Ino felt about Naruto before he left, she knew about the one sided love Ino had for Naruto, but now after all these years Sakura finally gave into her feelings for Naruto and there was no going back.

"Sakura I don't hate you, but you've lost Naruto for good and you have no right to go after him anymore…his mine now."

The words had barely left Ino's mouth before Sakura broke down in tears and fell on Ino smothering her as she nodded over and over again into Ino's chest. Ino watched Sakura cry out all her troubles and worries about Naruto. She felt bad for saying what she did, but there was no other way to say it Sakura needed to understand that there was no going back now that she was carrying the child of the sixth Hokage.

They laid there for a few minutes neither saying a word until they where interrupted by a nurse who informed them that the Hokage requested both of there presence immediately.

The nurse left without receiving any answer from the two girls, but could tell that they had heard as Sakura had got off of Ino and began to wipe her eyes.

"Lets go we don't want to be late." Ino said as she climbed out of bed and started to dress her self in a clean set her trade mark purple uniform.

**(Somewhere in a Mountain range)**

"Ahhh why does Tsunade have to go and live all the way out here" Naruto moaned as he made his way up the rocky path leading to Tsunade's private hospital cottage.

He was really confused to why she put a hospital all the way at the top of a mountain, well except for the beautiful piece of land that it was, but still how where near death patients in need of medical care ever going to get all the way up here.

Naruto shook his head as he made his way up the mountain leaping from rock to rock.

"Please don't hate me for this Tsunade."

**(At Hokage office)**

Sakura and Ino walked into the office to find all the members from the team despatched to get Naruto standing in the Hokage's office.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Ino herself as well as Hanabi, Gai, Kurenai, Anko and a few ANBU members where all called for the meeting.

"Nice of you to join us" Sasuke said in a dead monotone voice. Sakura immediately walked over to his desk and stood at his side causing Ino to wonder if any of the events that had just taken place at the hospital even meant anything.

"As you all know Naruto left the village last night and since then has been declared a missing Nin. His name has been entered into the bingo books and there have been multiple rewards placed on his head." Sasuke said before taking a sip of his tea.

He placed his tea down and continued talking, "Konoha has already alerted all the five elemental countries and all other small ninja and civilian countries about Naruto. They have been ordered to run on sight or kill if the possibility presents itself, as he has been ranked as a Special SS Rank criminal."

Everyone in the room was quiet and didn't move out of place. The whole Naruto ordeal hit some of them too hard and they had mixed emotions about the whole affair. It was common knowledge to what provoked him to leave

"I know that some of you have had a special relationship with Naruto and that is why I am giving you all the right to pull out of the hunt for Naruto as of now." The room remained dead silent as the words left Sasuke's mouth and no one took the chance to remove themselves from the hunt.

"Very well. Every Ninja in this room has a special mission and that is to find Naruto and bring him back to Konoha by any means necessary," Everyone in the room gasped slightly at the words that left Sasuke's mouth, even Sakura was shocked by his statement and let everyone know.

"What?" Sakura questioned. Being the only one willing to say anything in the Hokage's presence.

"Yes you heard correctly I want you all to keep this top secret and between the members of this group. I know some of you have deep connections with Naruto and that some of you hate me for becoming Hokage instead of him, but I will not apologise or give up my position. The only thing I will do is leave you to try and convince Naruto to return like he convinced me." Sasuke's voice became very soft and his face was hidden under the Hokage's hat, but everyone formed new ideals about Sasuke and his feelings towards Naruto.

"That is all your dismissed" Sasuke said his voice returning to his usual cold demeanour.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted as they left the office.

**(Higher up the random Mountain range)**

Naruto was busy rolling.

While Naruto was rolling down the mountain side he could have sworn he had heard that damn bird calling him a Baka again. 'Damn bird'

When he came to a stop he got up and dusted himself off and looked at his surroundings.

"Damn I'm at the bottom of the mountain again!" Naruto said as he stretched his limbs and wiped his nose with his thumb. 'Damn I was so close and then I start sneezing like crazy and then I trip over something and now I'm back where I started. Hmmm I wonder if someone's t-t-talk…Ha Choo...about me.'

**(Hokage office)**

"So are you going too?" Sasuke asked as he got up from his desk and walked over to Sakura.

"What do you mean, why would I go after Naruto?" Sakura said crossing her hands over her chest in a defensive manner.

"Well isn't that what you do when you love someone." Sasuke said as he was now sitting next to Sakura. He took her hand in his before continuing, "I don't want to force you to stay with me for the child."

"I want to stay with you for you for the kind heart you just showed us all a minute ago." Sakura said pressing her lips lightly against his.

"But you do love him." Sasuke said as he pulled away from her.

Sakura didn't answer him she just looked at her stomach and rubbed it gently before looking up at Sasuke and smiling, "You are all I need now, you and this child"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and gave one of his rare smiles before lowering and placing a kiss on her forehead. Sakura looked up at him and smiled back before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him before whispering in his ear.

"I could always learn to love you again."

**(With Ino)**

Ino was sitting on the fourths head and thinking about Naruto and what had happened that night when he left. The way he looked at her the night he left, those eyes that showed his true self she had only ever seen those eyes once before.

**(Flashback)**

Ino was walking home after a rather long and tiring mission; she had just given the report to the Hokage and wanted to get home and take a shower, but her mind was lost in thought over Naruto. Naruto was acting weird earlier that day and it was bugging her. Naruto was unfocused in his mission and that was definitely not like him.

Ino couldn't take it anymore and started running towards the fourth Hokage's head. Naruto was known to sit on the fourths head when ever he was troubled over something.

Ino arrived and was standing behind Naruto as he looked over Konoha.

"What do you want?" was the only words to leave Naruto's mouth. His voice was cold and bitter and it hurt Ino to just listen to him when he was like this.

"I-I w-was j-just w-worr-…"

"SHUT UP! You have no right to worry about me!" Naruto said before he moved and grabbed Ino by the neck and pushed her against the hard rocky wall of the mountain he slowly begun squeezing the life out of her. Ino could see the anger and hate in his eyes and missed the old Naruto even more now.

"I-I'm…s-sorry…about inter-rupting you…I-I w-was just…arggh" Ino tried to get out while Naruto's grip only tightened.

"Just leave me!" Naruto said as let go of Ino and turned around.

Ino fell to her knees holding her throat as she tried to regain her breath. She looked up at Naruto as he turned away, he was breaking and she needed to keep him in one piece even if it cost her, her life.

She jumped up and grabbed Naruto from behind, hugging him with all the strength she had trying to reassure him that there where still some people who cared for him, who loved him and would do anything for him. Naruto froze in his tracks as Ino embraced him holding him tightly after he had just attempted to kill her.

"Please Naruto tell me what's wrong?" Ino asked not releasing him from her grasp.

"It doesn't concern you" Naruto said slightly softer than before.

"It does. Tell me why you are so depressed." Ino said.

"Do you want to know? Do you really want to KNOW?" Naruto shouted as he broke free from her grip and pushed her back against the mountain wall again before kissing her hard and rough with none of love and passion one would expect from a kiss.

Ino was at a loss for words and couldn't even enjoy the kiss as pain ran threw her body. The tears where running down her cheeks as she looked at Naruto after he pulled away from her he looked like a demon to Ino for a moment. Naruto looked her in the eyes before moving his head next to hers and whispering in her ear.

"Today is the anniversary for the very first time Sakura and I made love."

The words hit Ino like a ten ton weight and she could feel her throat dry up and her chest close shut as she was at a loss for breathe at that very moment. She was stunned and at a total loss of words. This was something Ino never thought would happen Naruto and Sakura together in this way was unconceivable. Sakura had said nothing about them like this she hadn't even mentioned a kiss before, but now this, them…sex no way.

Ino hadn't moved for a while and if it wasn't for the heavy heartbeat and rapid raising of her chest then Naruto would have thought she was dead. He moved back and looked her in the eyes once again the shock evident in her eyes at the words he had just spoken.

"What's wrong didn't you want to know what was wrong with me?" Naruto asked sounding a little demented.

"No…no I-I don't want t-to KNOW!" Ino shouted out trying to free herself from Naruto's grasp.

"Oh don't you want to know how it felt to have her soft lips press against mine. The way her soft breasts pressed against my chest, the wonderful feeling of entering her over and over again making her scream out in pleasure as each thrust penetrated her deeper and deeper." Naruto had a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he closed in on Ino as each word hit her harder and harder. Ino was feeling a different kind of pain to anything she ever felt before in her life.

"Ahhh the memories of Sakura holding onto me, loving me, wanting me and finally giving herself to me over and over again. Longing for me when I wasn't around and finally begging me for it when I was. Oh and the way her lips curled when she whispered in my ear how she loved me with all her heart and never wanted me to leave her." Naruto was slowly kissing along her neck as each word left his mouth.

"No more…please stop! STOP!" Ino was screaming and moaning at the same time.

"Why isn't this what you wanted to know how we lost our virginities together how Sakura and I made love in this very spot."

Naruto stopped talking for a second and ripped her top off exposing her breasts to the cold air of the night sky. Ino looked down at her exposed breasts and tried to cover them, but found her arms pinned down above her head. She looked back up at Naruto and could see the tears filling his eyes as he finished his speech, "Didn't you want to know how Sakura said one day that that she loved me and the next she was running after Sasuke when he returned."

There was a long moment of nothing, no talking no moving absolute nothing.

"Why Naruto…why didn't you tell me this?" Ino asked completely forgetting that her chest was completely bare.

"Why do you continue to care for me even when I do this to you" Naruto said as he let go of her hands and fell to his knees.

Ino knelt down and took his hands into hers as she pulled him up and into a kiss. Naruto didn't move or try to stop her as he was completely lost in the warm, soft feeling that was Ino's lips. After parting the two just looked at one another for a short period of time before there lips met yet again.

Ino didn't know what had come over her she was in a trance forgetting everything that had happened on this unfaithful night. Naruto had moved them back up against wall and was firmly pressing up against her.

"Let me forget…even if just for tonight." Naruto said as he kissed Ino again.

Ino nodded as she continued to kiss Naruto. Ino arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. There tongues met for a brief moment before they pulled away. They looked at each other again before there lips met with a burning wanting as they let there tongues find and toy with the other. Ino's hands made there way to Naruto's pants and undid them, letting them fall to his ankles. She did the same with his boxers and felt his erection press up against her stomach. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

She felt him move her skirt out of the way as well as her panties. He stopped and looked at her before he entered her in one swift movement. Naruto pushed all the way inside of her before his eyes shot open and he stopped.

"You're a virg-" Naruto started, but was interrupted by Ino's mouth on his.

"It's all right Naruto I wouldn't want anyone else, but you to have it," Ino said with a smile.

Naruto pressed his forehead against hers as he pulled out and pushed back in receiving a small gasp from Ino as he re-entered her. Ino took a deep breath before biting into Naruto's shoulder as a relief from the pain.

Naruto stopped yet again and looked at Ino she looked up at him before bringing her leg up to his waist and wrapping it around. Naruto's hand grabbed her leg and held her tightly as he slowly started moving in and out of her. Ino's head raised and kissed him before he lowered his own head and took her breast in his free hand and stated messaging it. His mouth found her nipple and he slowly started sucking on in gently at first, but with more force as his teeth started to scrape at it while messaging it with his tongue.

Ino's head shot back as she gasped in ecstasy at the pleasure she was receiving from Naruto. Her hand found his head and she begun running her fingers through his hair as he continued his treatment to her to her breast. Ino found herself wanting more and wrapped her other leg tightly around his hips as she begun to move faster up and down his shaft. Naruto caught on and let go of her breast and started ramming into her harder and faster. Ino was screaming in pleasure as Naruto rammed into her and she couldn't believe she had waited so long for this.

Naruto's hands grabbed her ass and squeezed them as he pulled her closer to himself penetrating her even deeper than before. Ino pulled his face towards her and kissed him hard, almost as if she was trying to take all of him into herself in that moment of pleasure. Naruto kissed back and let his hand start playing with her nipple again pinching and squeezing it earning a scream of ecstasy from Ino.

Ino pushed him back and he hit the ground hard sending a vibration through there bodies which only excited them more. Ino looked down at Naruto and slowly began moving up and down again pressing firmly against his toned stomach. Her arms pressed her tits together emphasizing them and making Naruto want to have them again. Ino held him down as she begun moving faster and faster up and down his shaft.

She bent back and freed her breasts from there confinement allowing them to bounce in rhythm to her body as her tempo kept increasing. Naruto sat up and took her breasts in each hand before pressing them firmly together and taking both her nipples in his mouth and sucking on the hard leaving a red mark evident on around her perfect pink one's. Ino looked down at him and felt proud that Naruto loved her breasts so much, that he loved the only thing she ever beat Sakura in.

She felt her orgasm approaching and dug her nails into Naruto's shoulders letting him know. Naruto looked up from his spot between her breasts and pushed her over onto her back. He grabbed her legs and brought them up as high as they would go before ramming into her as hard as he could. Ino shouted loudly and dug her nails even deeper into his skin. She arched her back when she came and her inner walls clamped down around Naruto's dick, causing him to cum with her. Ino felt his hot cum shoot up into her and it only added to the effects of her own orgasm.

The two of them just laid there breathing heavily as they came down from there orgasmic highs. Ino was the first to recover and pulled Naruto in for one last kiss. They shared a long passionate kiss before Naruto pulled out and away from her.

Ino watched as Naruto gathered his things and redressed himself. He looked at Ino and she could see the regret in his eyes for what he had just done with her.

"I'm sorry Ino." Naruto said as he walked up to her and put his jacket around her covering her breasts.

"It's alright Naruto…I-I don't mind really." Was what Ino decided to say instead of what was really running through her mind at that moment.

Naruto moved closer to her and pulled her up for a kiss before saying, "You're the only one I can trust" and then disappearing in a cloud of some.

**(End Flashback)**

"That was over a year ago and he never touch me once there after," Ino said allowed as she looked back at the spot where they made love.

Ino mind started to think about all the times she wanted to approach him, but didn't have the guts, how many times she wanted to just hug him and kiss him and let him know that everything was al right.

She fell on her back and looked up straight into the green eyes of her life long friend Sakura.

"Hey are you okay?" Sakura asked while sitting down next Ino.

"Yeah, just thinking about all the shit that's happened during my life." Ino replied without moving from her spot.

"Like?" Sakura asked joining Ino on the ground.

"Like how I lost my virginity right where you are lying." Ino replied as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

"WHAT? With who?" Sakura asked jumping up from her spot on the ground.

"You should know I told you about him all the time before." Ino said with a slight bored tone in her voice.

Sakura was speechless for a few moments before answering, "NARUTO!"

"Don't advertise it like that." Ino said as she got up into a sitting position.

"T-that's impossible," Sakura said in a heartbroken voice.

"Don't feel bad it was after you had your way wit him anyway." Ino replied in a darker tone.

"What! What are you talking about," Sakura screeched, her voice sounding scratchy

"I know all about Naruto told me everything about the two of you. You even did it on this mountain if I'm not mistaken." Ino stated each fact with such confidence that Sakura was left speechless and unwilling to say anything in return.

"You broke him and I tried to mend him, but I failed and now his gone and will never return." Ino finished before she got up and disappeared.

**(With Naruto on the Mountain)**

"Ahhh man I better get Tsunade to check me out, if I continue to sneeze like this then my nose will fall off. Damn I must be pretty popular to have all these people talking about me." Naruto said with a slight giggle.

He say a board and read it.

_Tsunade's health care centre._

_20 miles ._

"Huh what the fuck still twenty more miles till I get there…shit!" Naruto moaned before walking on.

Naruto was walking and thinking of all the things he had left behind in Konoha when he felt a somewhat familiar chakra following him.

"You can com out now I won't hurt you." Naruto shouted out to the mystery figure that was following him. The figure jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of him in a kneeling position.

"I apologise for following you it's just I was startled to see that cape again after all these years." The mysterious figure said.

Naruto could tell it was a girl and by the chakra signature he was getting from it he knew her.

"Um no need to kneel in front of me, but don't I know you?" Naruto asked as he helped the figure up. The mysterious person got up and looked at Naruto and Naruto immediately recognised her as the container of the Nibi demon Yugito.

"You saved my life once and now I hear you have left your village. Let me come with you?" Yugito asked looking him in the eyes.

Naruto was silent for a while before answering, "The more the merrier"

Yugito smiled and followed Naruto as he continued walking towards Tsunade's cottage.

**(Back in Konoha)**

"Tomorrow we leave." Anko said as she packed the last of her equipment into her rucksack.

"He won't be easy to bring back!" Kurenai said as she watched Anko finish.

"Yeah I know I heard the report on how he took out the last group, but he never killed one of them…fuck he didn't badly injure any of them," Anko said as she walked out of her room and joined the rest of the group in the living room.

"As long as he don't underestimate him we should be fine." Neji said as he got up from his seat.

"Are you sure you want to come with us Ino, if it comes down to it we may have to kill the little bastard," Anko said with a smirk. Ino nodded at her and looked around the room at the ten people who where going to hunt down and bring him back.

"So we leave tomorrow, we will go in teams of two. We will spread out and move in different directions and look for traces of him. We will meet up at designated locations and take it further from there." Shikamaru said as he looked over a map.

"Do you honestly think we can get him back?" Chouji asked.

"Hell yeah I'm gonna make that asshole pay!" Kiba said jumping up and looking over at Akamaru.

"Didn't I tell you to leave the fucking mutt outside?" Anko shouted.

"Hey don't talk about Akamaru like that!" Kiba said staring Anko dead in the eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ino shouted catching all the occupants in the room of guard. "We don't have time to argue we must rest so that we can find Naruto tomorrow"

The room became quiet as they all looked at the picture of Naruto on the desk. They all nodded simultaneously. They all got up and left Anko and Ino's apartment.

"You sure you okay?" Anko asked.

"I'm fine we must just get Naruto back that's all." Ino said before going to her room and slamming her door shut.

'You say that now, but when no one's watching you cry yourself to sleep while holding his jacket.' Anko thought as she retired to her own room for the night.

Ino looked at Naruto's jacket he gave her that night and held it close while she laid on her bed forcing the tears to stop running.

"I will bring you back Naruto"

**(Top of the Mountain)**

"Finally I thought I would never make it up this fucking mountain" Naruto said as he approached Tsunade's front door with Yugito.

"Um Naruto-sama why did you climb the rocky mountain if there was a stairway leading to this cottage from the other side?" Yugito asked.

Naruto looked to the other down the other path that lead to Tsunade's cottage and saw a long stairway leading directly from the small inn to the cottage. His jaw fell open and he couldn't believe that he went through all this trouble when he could have just used the stairs.

"No wonder the old inn keeper looked at me funny when I said I was going to the cottage and took the wrong way." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and laughing slightly.

Everything was dead quiet, so quiet that all that could be heard was the silent wind. That was until.

"Baka…Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka" Came from high above Naruto's head as the same crow flew past.

"Damn bird!"

**A/N: There you go chapter two is done. Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with a new fic and I'm finding it hard to write, but don't worry all my other fics will be updated soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter is up sorry for the wait

**A/N: Next chapter is up sorry for the wait!**** No really I'm really really sorry for the wait. I had a general idea where this story was going, but it kinda changed. I didn't want to write a crap third chapter; because I think my first two are pretty good so I don't want to ruin the story. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**** or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

The town's people watched on in amazement as the mysterious man in the black cloak with red clouds on, continued to fight of all of the other unknown shinobi. Naruto jumped back deflecting attack after attack.

"Chouji, we need to draw him away from the town, innocent people might get hurt." Shikamaru shouted loudly.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted out loud as he charged at Naruto with another attack. Naruto effortlessly dodged the attack before delivering a bone shattering kick to his back. Kiba flew towards the ground and would have hit it too had it not being for Chouji who caught him with his huge arms.

Chouji put Kiba down before attacking Naruto himself. He extended his huge arms at Naruto, but Naruto just simply jumped onto Chouji's arm all the while charging a Rasengan in one hand. He was just about to thrust it into Chouji's arm, but quickly released it to dodge another attack from Lee.

He jumped backwards and came face to face with Neji. Neji dropped and did a sweeping kick before delivering a hard upper cut to Naruto's jaw. Naruto flew back and hit the ground with a large 'poof' sound.

"Neji behind you!" Tenten shouted as she simultaneously threw ten Kunai at Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards to dodge the attack, but as soon as he got on his feet he found himself trapped in Shikamaru's shadow clone jutsu. Naruto looked to his right and saw Shikamaru smirking as he held Naruto securely.

Naruto returned Shikamaru's smirk and disappeared in yet another puff of smoke. Shikamaru barely had time to dodge before he was struck against the chest by Naruto's open palm.

"Kiba get behind him, we need to get him out of this town or we won't be able to beat him." Neji shouted as he, Tenten and Lee attacked Naruto once again.

Naruto dodged Tenten's senbon needles, but caught one that he then threw back at her, hitting her in the leg. He turned immediately and caught Lee's fist in his hand before throwing him into Neji. He turned again, but was caught by Kiba who kicked him hard against his ribcage.

Naruto hit the ground hard and felt the pain shoot through his side. He got up and jumped back before being hit by Hanabi in the chest, he landed but got kicked by Lee, sending him flying back into Gai. He threw Naruto into the air before jumping up and kicking the young blonde shinobi in the gut.

Naruto watched the blood spray out of his mouth as he flew backwards and straight into the side wall that surrounded the small town. He knew they were trying to get him away from the town so that they could do there stronger jutsu's, but Naruto wasn't going to make it easy for them. He looked up and his eyes widen when he saw the huge storm of bugs that where mere inches away from him.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire dragon flame missile)" Naruto shouted out before releasing a huge flaming dragon from his mouth.

The bugs shot up into the air dodging the huge fiery dragon. Naruto jumped back as the huge swarm crashed into the ground in front of it. As he landed he saw Kiba charging at him with a Gatsuga (Double piercing fang). He dodged just in time, but was once again struck in the gut by Hanabi.

He looked down at the girl and smiled, the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. He grabbed her arm and flung her back towards the flaming pile of rubble.

Hanabi looked back and shut her eyes in anticipation for the pain. She felt herself hit something hard, but soft and looked up into Neji's pale eyes.

"Hanabi stay back you're not ready to fight someone on his level." Neji said as he put the young Hyuuga down.

Hanabi gritted her teeth in anger, she was sick of been treated like a child she was old enough now to fight.

Naruto jumped back in the air before smirking evilly.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!(Release: Grand Fireball technique)" Naruto shouted before yet another even larger ball of fire left his mouth and headed towards the young Hyuuga again.

Hanabi's eyes widened in surprise she was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention to Naruto at all. She screamed out in fear as the ball of death approached her.

"Hakkeshi Kaiten! (Eight trigram palm heavenly spin)"

Hanabi opened her eyes to find Neji standing in front of her once again.

"Hanabi get out of here now!" The older Hyuuga said before leaving her again and attacking Naruto again.

"A little more he's almost out side the village!" Shikamaru shouted.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru before giving him a sly smirk. After dodging another barrage of attacks from Guy and Lee, Naruto jumped back and hit the ground with his hands.

"Doton: kekka Doroudoumu! (Earth Barrier: Clay Prison)" He shouted before a huge rock prison formed effectively trapping five of the Konoha shinobi.

Hanabi watched as the Powerhouse Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Guy and her Brother in law Neji got trapped in the huge clay prison.

"Naruto you Fucking Bastard!" Kiba shouted as he charged Naruto with yet another Gatsuga.

Naruto jumped back and landed on the wall heading out of the village.

"Bye! I'll be going now, Feel free to follow if you want!" and with that he jumped of the wall and slowly started walking away.

Kiba was just about to follow before Kurenai shouted out for him to stop and rather help the others free before chasing after Naruto again.

Kiba finally agreed after a long moment of silence.

Naruto was walking calmly waiting for her to arrive. He saw that look in her eyes they where familiar, he had seen those eyes many times in his life. The eyes that he used to have those where the eyes she had.

He felt her chakra approaching so strong, yet so weak at the same time. He turned around and grabbed the hand that was pointed directly at where his heart should have been.

"Hi…Hanabi-chan!" Naruto said softly as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

Hanabi eyes widen when she felt his lips touch hers. This was not what she had planned. This is not what she expected. This was…this was her first kiss.

She slapped Naruto across the face with as much force as she could muster, which wasn't much at this particular moment in time. She looked up at the traitor with rage written across her face.

"W-what the FUCK was that!?" She shouted out loudly.

"Now that's no way for a young lady to speak now is it little Hanabi-chan." Naruto said as he waved a finger in front of her face.

Hanabi couldn't remember being more pissed of in her whole life. Here he was a traitor to the whole village and he was talking to her like she was a stray little girl. She would never forgive him for that…she would never forgive him for stealing her first kiss.

"Now Hanabi-chan…why did you follow me?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the small girl. She wasn't tall like her sister, but was about the same height as Naruto now, only a little shorter. She was petite and didn't look anything like a shinobi, except for her muscular arms, but even they where petite and beautiful. She had long flowing black hair. A perfect young lady except for her attitude that could do with a little work.

"I-I came to defeat you!" Hanabi shouted as she got into a fighting stance that Naruto knew all to well.

"Now, now Hanabi-chan that's impossible." Naruto said in a calm sweet voice while waving his hand in the air to emphasis his words.

Hanabi was surprised and angered by his statement, but more angered. She blindly charged Naruto, attacking fast and angrily. Naruto smirked and dodged her attacks as if she wasn't even moving.

"Hanabi-chan can't beat me." Naruto said in a mock tone.

"SHUT UP!" Hanabi shouted as she continued to attack him. Naruto laughed lightly as he dodged her relentless onslaught of attacks. This only made the young Hyuuga even angrier.

"Hanabi-chan…I think you should stop embarrassing yourself, besides Neji isn't here to save you again." Naruto said while holding both of her hands above her head.

Hanabi tried her best to escape from his tight grip, but soon found it impossible. He leaned closer and Hanabi pulled her head away from him scared of what he might do to her.

"Now Hanabi-chan why did you follow me?" Naruto asked again in the same sweet innocent voice he had used when first talking to her.

"I told you! I will defeat you!" Hanabi shouted again. She turned her head to face Naruto, but gasp when she felt his fist hit her in the gut…hard.

He let go of her arms and she fell to the ground gasping for air and shaking slightly.

"Did that hurt Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked as if he was innocent.

Hanabi mumbled something before coughing up a little bit of blood.

"Hmmm…if you think that hurt then there's no way you could beat me." Naruto said as he scratched his chin as if he was in deep thought.

Hanabi never looked up at him, but could tell that he was staring at her.

"Hanabi-chan…why did you follow me." Naruto asked again.

"I want to de-" she was cut off when Naruto kicked her against the side sending her tumbling backwards.

"Hanabi-chan I'll ask again, why did you follow me?" Naruto said.

"To KILL YOU!" Hanabi shouted out loud as her anger sky rocketed once more. Naruto grinned evilly, that's what he wanted to hear.

"Why Hanabi-chan?" he asked suddenly sounding hurt as well as breaking the awkward silence that had formed after her statement.

"Because you betrayed Konoha!" Hanabi shouted as she looked at him from her place on the floor. Naruto walked over to her and lifted her chin with his hand. Hanabi's eyes widen again…'Is he going to kiss me again'. The thought had barely left her mind before she felt his hand hit her across the face.

She fell to the ground and looked up at him in surprise as well as fear.

"Now Hanabi-chan why do you want to kill me." Naruto asked lifting her head once again. Hanabi felt his hand gently caressing her sore cheek.

"Because you betrayed all your friends." Hanabi said. Naruto wasn't sure if she was answering him or asking him, but knew that she was still lying to him and to herself. He looked down and slightly shook his head before his hand moved up in the air. Hanabi watched as his hand moved towards her and suddenly whispered something. Naruto's hand stopped mere millimetres from her aching skin.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as a smile started to make its way across his face.

"I want to kill you so that I can prove myself as a strong shinobi" Hanabi said softly never looking Naruto in the face.

"You want to be better than your sister and Neji don't you." Naruto asked in a tone she had never heard before.

Hanabi looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head slightly.

"Hmmm is that a yes?" Naruto asked again.

"Y-y-yes…" Hanabi answered.

"You hate them?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Hanabi shouted immediately.

"You hate them." Naruto said again, but this time it was more like a statement than a question.

"No…no I don't" Hanabi said as she felt tears start to swell up in her eyes.

"You hate them" Naruto said again in a softer kinder voice. Hanabi started crying as she nodded her head slowly, while clinging to Naruto's arms.

"I do I hate them…I hate them for not acknowledging me" She said as the tears continued to fall from her pale eyes.

"Join me." Naruto said as he held her tightly. Hanabi's head shot up and she looked up at him. For the first time she had looked at him, really looked at him and now she knew why her sister was so hung up on him.

His blue eyes that shone with so many emotions and so much caring it was hard to believe he betrayed his village. He had beautiful blonde hair that fell slightly over his eyes and his kind hearted nature was enough to make any girl fall for the young man. After a few seconds she realised she was staring and looked away before answering him.

"I can't…I, I just can't" She whispered.

"Join me and I'll train you and raise you better than anyone else ever could." Naruto said before turning her head back towards him, "Let me make you stronger."

Hanabi was at a loss for words, breathe and even thought as he spoke to her. It was like she was finally free from all the pain and anger she had been holding back.

Naruto got up and gave her his hand. Hanabi hesitantly reached up and was about to grab his hand before a scream echoed through her ears.

"HANABI!" Neji's voice came from a few feet away.

Naruto looked at her and bent down again taking her hand into his and whispering in her ear.

He got up and smiled at her before disappearing in the familiar 'poof' sound that his Shadow clones always made when they disappeared.

"Hanabi are you okay?" Neji asked as he walked up behind her before the others joined her.

They all looked at her with concern and worry for a while before she stood up and smiled.

**(Tsunade's place)**

"It seems like the battles over." Naruto said before taking a generous gulp of sake.

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked putting her own cup down and crossing her arms.

"They all survived, but it would appear that there still holding back." Naruto said before taking another bowl of ramen in his hands.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsunade asked,

"I've already explained it all to you. I know it seems harsh, but it's the best way I know." Naruto said before putting down the now empty bowl of ramen.

"Well it seems that we'll be getting another travelling partner Yugito-chan!" Naruto shouted back over his shoulder,

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" Yugito shouted from the room behind them.

"Do I know this person?" Tsunade asked as she refilled her cup with sake.

"Hyuuga Hanabi." Naruto said.

"I see…"

"Naruto-sama, how do I look?" Yugito shouted as she barged into the room while spinning around to show off her new coat.

"Wow Yugito-chan you look great," Naruto said before being tackled to the ground by the over excited Yugito.

"Naruto-sama when are we going to bed I'm tired." Yugito purred as she rubbed her cheek against his neck.

"Well Tsunade, I think I'll call it a night…we'll be leaving tomorrow it seems there getting closer."

Naruto stood up and made his way out with Yugito right behind him.

"Oh Naruto I hope you know what your doing."

**(Konoha Shinobi****)**

"It would seem we where fighting another one of his clones the whole time." Shikamaru said as they all sat around the fire place.

"Luckily no one was seriously injured during the fight." Kurenai added as she finished wrapping a bandage around Tenten's leg.

"It seems he's a lot stronger than any of us had thought." Neji said as he returned from putting Hanabi to sleep.

"How is she?" Kurenai asked as her and Tenten joined the others around the fire.

"She seems fine, but won't tell me what happened with Naruto in the forest." Neji answered.

"Besides it seems that Naruto's been holding back the true extent of his powers from us all this time." Shikamaru said bringing the subject of discussion back to Naruto.

"I don't know if we can bring him back…alive" Gai said.

The camp sight went quiet as they all acknowledged the fact that they might not be able to bring him back alive.

"We must try our best!" Chouji said breaking the silence that had taken over the camp.

Hanabi could hear them speaking from inside her tent. She smiled to herself as a image of Naruto's face came into her mind. She could still hear his words running through her head and knew that he meant it.

'_Find me and let us grow stronger together.'_

Hanabi smirked. She would find him and they would grow stronger together…together. Her and Naruto together. The thought brought other thoughts to Hanabi's mind other than that of training and getting stronger. She blushed madly as her mind took her to new places she had never even thought of before.

She shot up panting heavily; she could feel her heart beating at a thousand miles an hour.

"What am I thinking?" Hanabi said loudly before falling back into her futon with a smile on her face.

She got up again and pulled some clothes on before pulling a kunai from under her pillow and slicing the back of her tent open.

"I'll find you Naruto." She said before picking up a small bag and sneaking out of the camp.

**(With Naruto)**

Yugito awoke to the sound of running water, as she slowly got up she soon realised it was raining outside. Yugito frown for as long as she could remember she hated the rain. She got out of bed and threw her new coat over her shoulders. She hated this coat, it bought back terrible memories from when she was caught by the Akatsuki and almost killed. But now when she looked at the coat it only bought one thought to mind.

Naruto

He had rescued her from death and not asked a thing from her in return and that's why she would stand by him no matter what.

The thought of Naruto got her so excited that she ran straight to his room and pounced on him. She still didn't understand why he wanted to sleep in separate rooms. It made absolutely no sense to her.

"Morning, Naruto-sama!" She shouted loudly as she bounce lightly on top of him.

Naruto grunted and opened his eyes slowly. He was definitely not a morning person and here he was been woken up at god only knows what hour by his hyperactive subordinate.

"Yugito-chan do you have to wa-" his sentence got stuck in his throat as he looked at the half naked woman on top of him. More like completely naked. Her new robe she was wearing was leaving nothing to the imagination in the position she was sitting.

"It's not early Naruto-sama, it's almost six!" Yugito shouted as she moved her face closer and closer to his face until her lips touched his. Naruto kissed her back.

"Morning Yugito-chan." Naruto said as he got out from under her and made his way towards the bathroom. "We leave in an hour." Naruto said as he closed the door to his room.

Yugito fell down on his bed and took a deep breathe, taking his sent into her nose. She had come to love this sent and would follow it the rest of its days. No matter what or who tried to pull her away from it.

"Aww Naruto-sama do we have to leave already?" Yugito asked in a sweet innocent tone hoping that she could convince him.

After no answer came from him, Yugito smirked and got out of bed and slowly made her way towards the bathroom. She opened the door and could see Naruto in all his glory as the hot water ran down his body.

She slowly slid the coat of her shoulders and got into the shower with him.

"Let me wash your back Naruto-sama" Yugito asked as she let a loving purr escape her throat. Naruto looked at her for a second before nodding his head and turning his head to hide the blush that was spreading across it.

"Yugito-chan why did you follow me?" Naruto asked suddenly as she slowly scrubbed his back.

"Because Naruto-sama saved me." Yugito answered immediately.

"I see…is that the only reason?" Naruto asked.

Yugito went quiet for a few seconds before she pressed herself against Naruto's back and wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering in his ear.

"Because I love you Naruto-sama"

"You know…" Naruto started.

"I know that too, Naruto-sama, but that doesn't stop me from loving you." Yugito said before giving him a deep passionate kiss.

After they finally pulled away from the kiss, Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was once again interrupted.

"Naruto! There are ANBU here from Konoha asking if you are here" came Shizune's voice. "Tsunade-sama is holding them off, but they say they have orders from the Hokage to search the premises.

Naruto and Yugito both immediately got out of the shower and got dressed before meeting Shizune.

"Tsunade had a secret passage built in case rouge Shinobi where being followed. Follow me I'll take you to it." Shizune said as she led them both down a long dark staircase.

They came to a large room at the end of the staircase that was filled with scrolls and books that Naruto just assumed where scrolls of Medical journals and jutsu's.

Shizune leaded them to a bare piece of wall where she did a number of hand signs that Naruto didn't recognise. She hit the wall with both of her open palmed hands. Multiple purple lines came forth from her hands and ended up making a circle on the wall.

A small door appeared on the wall and Shizune opened it. Past the door was an even longer staircase.

"Please visit again Naruto-kun." Shizune said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Of course I will, Shizune-nee-chan and please tell Tsunade the same and also tell her I say thank you for everything she's done for me in my life, she really is like the mother I never had." Naruto said as he led Yugito through the door.

"Of course Naruto-kun and Yugito-san these are for you from Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she handed Yugito a small bag.

"Thank you Shizune-nee-chan and goodbye." As the words left his mouth the door closed and turned back into the cold hard rock that it had been.

Naruto and Yugito made there way down the staircase as fast as they could until they reached the bottom where they found themselves in a huge, dark, wet and cold cave. They looked around and saw a small stream heading away from them.

They followed the stream until they both came to a waterfall. It would seem that there was a waterfall in the cave and a huge one at that. Naruto sighed, it would take to long to climb down and he was kind of tired from that long staircase and the way Yugito was panting he was sure she was too.

He smiled to himself before making a number of hand seals. He hit the ground and after a puff of smoke a huge frog appeared.

"Climb on Yugito-chan" Naruto said as he got on the frog. Yugito followed his lead and got on the frog.

She grabbed onto Naruto tightly as the frog leapt down the huge waterfall. It landed in the water with a huge splash that caused the pair to be covered in water from head to toe. The frog disappeared as soon as the two where on dry land. Naruto looked at Yugito and could tell she was pissed off.

"Sorry Yugito-chan"

"…its okay Naruto-sama…I just don't like water that much." Yugito said as she joined him as they headed put of the huge cave.

They where barely outside of the cave before…

"Senai Jashuu! (Hidden Snake hands)"

"Naruto!" Ino shouted as the snakes wrapped around his body.

Naruto looked left and saw Anko, Kakashi and Ino standing there looking at him. He looked down at his body that was completely wrapped in snakes and then back at Anko.

"I was wondering if they sent you three." Naruto's voice had returned to the dark wicked voice he used when ever he fought.

"What the fucks that supposed to mean?" Anko asked as she made her snakes tighten there grip around Naruto.

"It seems that he has already fought with the others." Kakashi said.

"Naruto-sama shall I take care of them?" Yugito asked.

"No…it's fine I can't have my little Yugito-chan getting hurt now can I." Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Anko's snakes fell loosely to the ground as Naruto appeared behind her.

Yugito immediately attacked the slightly stunned Kakashi. She attacked ruthlessly and did her job by successfully drawing the copy ninja away from Naruto.

"Naruto stop it and come back!" Ino shouted, but as she turned to face him her heart stopped as well as any other thoughts.

He was holding Anko securely with a kunai that was a little longer than normal aimed at her throat. Yet the look in his eyes told her he would rather not be fighting. That he would rather be with her instead of on the verge of killing one of his old friends.

"Have you come to join me Ino?" Naruto asked calmly as he looked at her.

"Don't listen to this bastard Ino get him now while I hold him." Anko shouted as she gripped tightly at his arm that he had wrapped around her waist.

"Naruto…I…please come home with me!" Ino shouted again.

Naruto sighed and quickly pulled his arm away from Anko and pointed it at Ino.

"Senai Jashuu." As the words left his mouth and Anko's eyes widened. Ino had no time to dodge the attack and took it head on. The snakes wrapped around her lithe arm and one bit her directly on the neck.

"Ino!" Anko shouted as she watched her roommate and friend fall lifelessly towards the ground.

"Bye Ino." Naruto said softly and directly into Anko's ear. The tone of his voice sounded evil and reminded Anko of her sensei.

"Naruto you bastard!" Anko shouted as she hit him with her elbow and moved away from him.

She ran over to Ino and picked her up holding her tightly. When she felt Ino's soft breathing against her neck as she cradled the younger girl she was so relieved that she felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She's fine Anko it was just a sleeping poison." Naruto said as he walked over to her.

Anko screamed out before suddenly charging Naruto. Naruto didn't expect this sudden change in temper and didn't have time to block her raging fists.

Anko successfully landed a hit to Naruto's jaw sending him flying back. She jumped up and landed a hard kick to his gut.

'Wow she's really serious' Naruto thought as he tried to block yet another high powered attack.

Anko landed on the ground and smirked before doing a number of hand signs that Naruto had only seen once before and that was when Jaraiya and Tsunade fought against Orochimaru.

"Kuchiyose: Rashomon"

A giant purple snake appeared and charged at Naruto giving him very little time to dodge. He managed to get away and jumped in the air preparing to do a summoning jutsu of his own, but was cut off by hundreds of flying kunai and shurikens from Anko.

He moved his body in the air to dodge the hundreds of deadly ninja weapons, but got hit in the side by the giant snake's tail. Naruto plummeted to the ground and hit it very hard. He immediately got up and began making hand seals.

"Shihohappo Shuriken! (Shuriken from all directions)" Naruto shouted as hundreds of shuriken flew towards Anko.

Anko slammed her hands against the ground and a smaller snake wrapped around her whole body taking all of the Shuriken's Naruto had thrown at her.

Naruto gritted his teeth and landed on the ground, but suddenly found himself wrapped in the tail of Anko's huge snake.

Anko grinned when she saw Naruto trapped by her summon, but soon her grin turned to a frown as Naruto disappeared into a small white cloud of smoke and appeared behind the snake again.

"Chou Odama Rasengan (Super Great Ball Rasengan)" Naruto shouted as he thrusts his giant ball of spinning chakra into the huge snake.

Anko watched in horror as her giant snake blew up right before her eyes.

Naruto landed and smirked at her, "I could use someone like you…join me Anko."

"Ha, like hell! I'm brining you back or killing you right here!" Anko shouted as she pulled out another kunai and licked the edge. Naruto smirked he wanted her even more now.

"Kage Bunshin!" Anko shouted making four clones that surrounded Naruto.

They all simultaneously attacked Naruto. Naruto smirked as he watched all four of Anko's clones approach him.

"Bunshin Daibakha! (Clone great explosion)" Naruto shouted before exploding and taking all of Anko's clones with him.

'_Shit I can't get an opening' _Anko thought as she lunged another kunai at the real him.

Anko dodge the onslaughts off kunai Naruto lunged back at her, but soon found herself once again in his grasp.

Naruto tightened his grip on her wrists as he whispered in her ear, "Join me Anko"

"Never I'd rather die!" Anko shouted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto eyes widen when he realised he was holding a Shadow clone.

He jumped back, but soon found himself pinned down on the ground by Anko. She took both his hands in hers before saying those words that would end both there lives.

"Sojasosai no jut-" she started.

"I don't think that's in Ino's best interests." Naruto said quickly as he looked her dead in the eyes.

Anko's head shot up and she saw Ino being held up by another Naruto with a kunai aimed at her throat.

"Now be a good girl and get off of me!" Naruto said. Anko gritted her teeth as she stared at him, but after a few seconds finally obeyed him and got off. Naruto got up and smiled at her before disappearing into yet another puff of smoke.

"A Kage Bunshin?" Anko asked in disbelief as the real Naruto let go of Ino and walked over to her.

"Well I can't have my newest member dying on me already can I?" Naruto said as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why me?" Anko asked her voice filled with anger and hatred.

"Your strong, independent and everything I'm looking for" Naruto said as he licked lightly up and down her neck.

Anko shivered, she couldn't believe this was the same boy she threw with a kunai during the chunin exams all those years ago. He reminded her so much of Orochimaru now that she couldn't believe it.

"You might as well kill me now, because I'll never join." Anko said trying to hold back the moan that was threating to escape her throat. Naruto bit down hard on her earlobe causing some blood to drip from it that he immediately licked up again.

"Join me Anko…join me and help me build a new village, a stronger one than Konoha will ever be." Naruto said as he continued to suck gently on her earlobe.

"Naruto-sama are you ready to go?" came Yugito's voice as she appeared from inside the cave.

Anko's eyes widen in surprise as she saw Naruto's companion emerge from the cave they had first exited from.

"W-where's Kakashi?" Anko asked in shock.

"He's busy fighting a kage bunshin at the moment Anko-chan, but he'll be here soon." Naruto said as he stopped his ministrations on her neck and ear. Anko couldn't believe it he had planned it all. He was playing with her…he…he had saved her life.

"Join us Anko-chan, Naruto-sama isn't the bad guy here!" Yugito said as she approached Anko.

"The politics of Konoha are the problem Anko-chan. You should know didn't they abandon you when Orochimaru betrayed the village, they still don't trust you Anko-chan. No one really cares for you Anko, but I do…I know exactly what you've been through. Join me Anko and lets start a new village that's free of pain and judgement, where everyone's equal and your past doesn't haunt you everyday…join us."

Anko didn't know what to think it was all true the village abandoned her and they still didn't trust her. When ever they looked at her all they saw was the apprentice of the traitor Orochimaru. He had tricked her and abandoned her why couldn't they understand that, she was the innocent one here, and she was the victim not the traitor.

Now Naruto was offering her a new beginning where her past would be erased and her life would begin anew.

"I…I'll…

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Firstly let me apologize for not updating over the last month. I'm not going to explain the many reasons for not updating but let me just say that the updates are going to take just as long if not longer from now on. From now on I'll be using an Internet café to update so that s the main reason. Anyway onto the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi raced through the darkening forest. The darkened clouds threatening to burst at a moments noticeand cover the battle torn earth with floods of water, but before that could happen Kakashi had to reach his companions. He had felt multiple surges of chakra from Anko and Naruto, but had felt nothing from Ino at all.

He had been shocked to find out that the woman he had ended up facing had actually been a clone, but still he hadn't managed to escape soon enough. Finally after a gruelling battle he had managed to trap the clone in a carefully planned water prison jutsu, but even that had cost him.

To his dismay the shadow clone had burst into smoke as soon as it had been caught and a very high surge of chakra had come from Anko before her chakra had completely disappeared.

Now as he made his way towards their last known location as fast as he could the exhaustion from his battle against Naruto's clone had taken its toll on him and once again he was reminded off the immense power his pupil of so many years ago held. Enough strength to beat the leader of the akatsuki and surpass that of the fourth Hokage himself.

He could see the waterfall that they had first found Naruto and his new recruit and was slightly surprised by the distance the clone had taken him. Naruto had planned far ahead and they would all have to rethink their strategy if they had any hope of capturing him and returning him to the village.

Finally after a fairly long journey through the thick dark woods he had found the battle scared land where thankfully both his comrades lay…alive.

He quickly made his way to the two women as the water started gently falling from the overfull clouds. It didn't take long for the water to start pouring down on the three as well as the steady approach of several chakra signals. Kakashi felt his companions chakra approaching and was thankful to his dog Pukkan for his incredible reliance and speed in alerting the others.

As he watched Shikimaru, Neji, Kiba and a few others land in front of him he let the exhaustion from his day long search and battle take over him and fell next to the two unconscious women he had been protecting with all the strength he could hold on to.

**(With Naruto and Yugito)**

"Naruto-sama!" Yugito couldn't find him, he had vanished right before her eyes and now she was left all alone in a slightly more scary part off the forest. And to make matters worse it had started to rain.

She hated the rain.

She couldn't understand how he could act so casual after such a battle and most of all, the first thing he had said after receiving Anko's answer.

"…_I could really go for some ramen right about now." ___

It slightly infuriated her the way he acted sometimes, but still even with that childish mannerism there was that undeniable power and more mature attitude during battle that keep her infatuated with him. It was as if he was a different person during a fight. One that lived for the thrill of the fight but she could stake her life on it that there was a bit of regret when he had to fight those closest to him.

"YUGITO-CHAN!" Yugito couldn't suppress the scream of horror that left her as Naruto fell right in front off her with the biggest smile over his face as he screamed her name aloud. Acting on reflex she did the first thing that came to mind and before she could stop herself she had slapped Naruto right across his face.

There was a long pause as the two just stared at each other neither saying a word, before Naruto turned away from her and crossed his arms across his chest imitating an angry child.

"Naruto-sama…I'm sorry…you just fell out of nowhere and it was all so sudden and I was looking and it's so dark and…"

"There's a small village just ahead and then…we can get some ramen." The smile was once again showing in full force and Yugito was once again left speechless in front of the man she admired, but most of all staring to love more and more.

**(Small camp somewhere in the middle of the woods)**

Anko woke with a start the whole left side of her body hurt; she winced as the pain of four broken ribs ran through her body. She looked in both directions trying to determine her exact location, but found Ino sleeping peacefully on her left and Kakashi on her right.

Ignoring the pain that was overpowering her whole being telling her that she shouldn't be moving she got to her feet and left the medium sized tent. As she made her way out she was glad to find the other shinobi that had been sent in search off Naruto.

Anko gritted her teeth just the name alone pissed her off, when did he get so strong. Sure he had defeated pain and brought an end to Akatsuki, but his strength was almost in a different league to hers or anyone else in this search party. She was almost sure he had surpassed the current and even past Hokage's.

"Anko, thank goodness your okay." Came the sweet voice of Anko's good friend Kurenai.

Anko looked at the many faces of her good friends and companions, but couldn't help but feel a bit conflicted in the choice she had made. Did they really care like she hoped or was Naruto right? Did they all see her as nothing more than an abandon Orochimaru experiment.

"Hm, I'm fine." She lied the pain in her side and the conflicting thoughts in her head made her anything, but fine.

"Sit we're about to eat." Chouji said suddenly the excitement clear in his voice as he took a long whiff of the food that was busy cooking.

Taking the pain in her side into consideration as she sat down and it made itself known she decided it would be best to rather not eat anything anytime soon. "I'm not really hungry." She said softly as she looked at the slightly bruised and worn out forms of her comrades,

"What happened with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked getting straight to the point.

Once again Anko was filled with rage. He had easily beaten her and then offered that ridiculous offer to her. _"Join me."_

Whether that was a request or a demand Anko wasn't sure, but the fact that he might have even thought of demanding anything from her made her even more livid.

"After we found him, he separated Ino and I from Kakashi and then as you most probably already guessed we fought. Ino was knocked out instantly and I…I didn't stand much of a chance." Her voice clearly showed her own shamed and embarrassment, but she continued.

"He then asked me to join him." she added quickly, almost to quick for anyone to hear, but they did and the many gasps of shock and stunned looks on her companion's faces told her that. Even Chouji had dropped his piece of barbeque when the sentence reached his ears.

"At least you didn't give in." Kiba said eventually breaking the awkward silence that had spread after Anko's sudden announcement, leaving Anko slightly confused.

"Kiba! We're not sure about that yet so don't…okay." Kurenai said to her ex-pupil.

"Well its pretty obvious. I mean she just snuck away during the night while we where sleeping after spending so much time alone with Naruto or his clone or whatever the fuck it was!" Kiba shouted as he looked away from his old teacher.

Anko was completely lost on what they where discussing and could only look at Kurenai begging for an answer.

"It seems that Hanabi left to join Naruto, but we're not entirely sure yet." Kurenai added as if she was desperately clinging to the hope that she might still return. Anko stood wide jawed at that new piece of information. The once Hyuuga heiress running off to follow Naruto accepting the same offer he had handed her…maybe she wasn't insane.

Anko thought about how she had answered his question. Had she made the right choice when she had answered him or would she regret this later? Another pause of silence before Shikamaru broke it again.

"Are you sure you didn't fight a shadow clone like the rest of us?"

Anko opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again. She had no proof that that was indeed the real Naruto she had fought. It could have been a clone, how could she be sure. She hadn't seen him leave. It could have just been a clone the whole time, after she had answered him he had knocked her out. He could've disappeared in a cloud of smoke after that…maybe that's why…

"I believe that was the real Naruto. He was travelling with a blonde female jinchuuriki, so I believe that the Naruto we encountered was the real one. Plus Ino was sure." Anko turned to look at Kakashi as he exited the tent and answered the question that had brought so much strife to her mind. She had completely forgotten about the other women.

_Useless_

Anko blink and looked around trying to find who had said it, but she knew who it was, she knew that voice all to well. She watched as all of her companions joined in conversation with Kakashi about the new women travelling with Naruto.

_All Alone._

Anko felt her barriers crumbling; she hadn't felt like this since Orochimaru had abandoned her all those years ago. Her mind flashed images of her previous master all evil and sadistic, but he had almost been like a father to her and she had trusted him completely and he had betrayed. She felt a sudden shudder run up her spine before a face flushed in front of her eyes. It flashed again and Anko this time could make out who it was and the undeniable warmth it created in her.

_Join me!_

Her mind hurt. Images flooded her head of Orochimaru, the villager's glances of disgust and whispered insults and then Naruto's offer, his smile, his touch and most importantly the warmth that spread from him.

_Join me!_

"Yes!" Anko suddenly shouted causing all the other shinobi's around her to stop and stare.

"Sorry…I feel tired…I'm going to bed." Getting up as fast as she could, the pain in her left side still overpowering her senses she made her was back to her small tent. Her heart pounded against her chest as she stood in the dark tent looking down at the still unconscious Ino. She had felt their eyes on her as she made her way towards the tent.

Watching the young girl sleeping peacefully bellow her, Anko felt guilt and shame fill her soul.

Ino, the one that had been affected the most by Naruto's sudden betrayal had remained faithful to her beliefs, friends and village, but she hadn't. She had almost willing betrayed them all just for the prospect of a new life, a new beginning, one that would forever forget her attachment to the traitor Orochimaru. But the thing that frightened Anko the most was that she still wanted it.

Looking out at the firelight Anko caught glimpses of the other Konoha Shinobi and suddenly remembered Kiba's words. "_At least you didn't give in"_

Suddenly she realised that already one of her comrades had left. Hanabi, the Hyuuga heiress had left, she had given in to her deeper desires, she had fallen prey to Naruto's tempting offer and left to join him. Hanabi had given in just like she had.

Anko flushed red as memories flooded her mind of the last time she had seen Naruto. Running his tongue along her neck, she felt shivers run down her spine as she remembered the feeling he had conjured up in her.

"Anko?"

Anko's eyes immediately shot open at the soft voice of her roommate and partner.

"Did we get him?" Ino asked while she looked at Anko through half lidded eyes. Anko never answered and just slowly shook her head, looking away from Ino as the guilt from her previous thoughts took over. She couldn't face Ino and just turned away from the young blonde.

"I see."

Anko felt even guiltier and turned around to apologise to Ino, but the younger woman was already asleep again. Making as little noise as possible Anko lay down on her own bed; her mind swarming with thoughts about what she had done or rather what she had to do.

Her night's sleep was not a peaceful one and instead she had woken up a few times from horrid nightmares. She looked from face to face taking in the different expressions of her fellow shinobi, but her mind was conflicted with thoughts of what she was about to do, what she had to do.

The journey back to Konoha had been a hard one for all the present shinobi. They had failed on what could have been one of the most important missions of there life.

Shikamaru, Kakashi, Chouji, Lee and Guy discussed the next possible place Naruto would go, what he was planning to do and the other mysterious that had arisen from Naruto's strange behaviour.

Tenten, Kurenai, Kiba where asking question after question about Naruto's new travelling companion and even thought it clearly hurt Ino to talk about the blonde she had seen, she tried to explain, but the fact that she had been knock unconscious hadn't helped. This led the curious shinobi to Anko. They had barraged her with question about the mysterious blonde that had been with Naruto.

At first Anko had refused to answer anything, but after the seeing the pleading look Ino had given her she gave in and told the young blonde as well as others all that she knew.

As usual the bug user had kept to himself all throughout the trip home.

Anko noticed that he hadn't been there when she had returned and she didn't blame him either. He was going through something that not many of them would understand. He had to return home and announce to his wife that her younger sister had disappeared during the night and it was suspected that she had betrayed all of Konoha and her family just to run to the side of the man she had once loved before.

So he had gone in search off Hanabi and promised to meet up back in Konoha.

Anko felt sad for the young Hyuuga, but that only made her wonder if they would talk about her this way if she left. Would they mourn her loss, would they go after her, would they shed tears or talk of her betrayal as Kiba did. She didn't know and didn't know if she wanted too either.

The rest of the trip had been more quiet as they had reached Konoha, each one with something different on their mind. Most had gone home after the intense battle, but a few had left to report to the Hokage.

**(Unknown area)**

Faster and faster the black figure travelled through the forest, her white eyes scanning everything in the immediate area. She had been searching for him since the night before non-stop and although she knew where he had gone, she couldn't find his chakra signal.

She stopped to catch her breath and take a better look around with her byakugan, but still there was nothing.

"Where are you Naruto?" Hanabi said softly as she once again set off in search of him.

**(Konoha Village)**

Ino sat up in her bed. She just couldn't seem to get any sleep. Her mind kept thinking of their failed mission. What had happened that night, who was this other woman? Insecurities started to form in her heart, didn't he say he loved her, didn't he want her to join her. Was that all a lie. Did he find someone else to replace her? Did he forget about her, about the feelings she had for him, about all the things he had said the night he had left…the night he had left her.

Getting up and out of her bed she decided to pay him a visit or rather the closest thing to him. Before leaving the apartment she noticed that Anko wasn't home. It wasn't very odd, but still weird considering how tired she had seemed when they had returned from their mission. Shrugging it off as usual Anko behaviour Ino set out to her favourite spot in the whole of Konoha.

It wasn't the shortest trip to the 4th Hokage's head, but she was still tired from the long journey to bring back Naruto that it felt even longer. As she approached her destination, she spotted a flash of purple and something that she was sure she had seen before. As she ran towards the mysterious person she noticed that it was none other than Anko. Confused to why Anko would be here at this late hour she ran after her.

As she caught up with Anko she was shocked by what she saw. Just outside the Hokage's office two jounin guards lay unconscious while Anko slipped in through the side door.

Completely stunned by what was busy happening, here body started to move by itself in the direction of the door. She lifted a shaky hand and opened the door to a horrific sight. There before her lay several unconscious guards. Ino couldn't think of what to do in this situation, except follow her roommate and good friend.

As she entered the dimly lit room she came face to face with Anko. There was a moment of silence as the two looked each other in the eyes, each wide-eyed and stunned.

"A-Anko…what are-" Ino couldn't even finish her sentence. Her mind was swarming with different thoughts.

_Anko's betrayed the village. She's leaving with Naruto, she's leaving me. Everyone I care about…everyone I come into contact with leaves me. I'm all alone._

"Ino." Anko didn't know what to say as she stared down at her good friend. How was she supposed to explain this? She was leaving her and the village, but this was right. She needed a new life a new beginning. "Ino…come with me. Naruto love's you and wants you to join him."

"Why? Why does everyone I care for leave me?" Ino was on the verge of tears and Anko felt that same guilt she had felt that night when she had spoken to Ino in the tent.

She looked away, unable to face Ino, unable to say anything. Ino stood there as Anko walked passed her slowly before stopping. "Come with me Ino."

There was no reply and Anko just nodded before leaving Ino alone. Ino fell to her knees as the realisation of it all hit her. She was really alone now. Naruto the man she loved had left her and Anko, her roommate and best friend had left her. No one wanted her.

**(With Naruto and Yugito.)**

Yugito gasped as she looked over the bright orange village. Huge flames seared the earth and blocked out the sky with smoke as screams and the smell of blood reached their ears and nose.

Yugito looked over at Naruto who stood their calmly as he scan the small village hidden in valley bellow them.

"Naruto-sama?" Yugito asked as she looked at him.

"Let go."

**A/N: That's the end of that chapter. I hope you like it, sorry if it is a bit confusing, but you'll understand in later chapters.**

**Thank for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Long wait I know, but at least its here.**

**Chapter 5**

Slowly she looked around over at the man who had killed her mother. He had to pay, but not yet, not with so many men surrounding him. She could only use this technique once and she had to get him. She had watched him slaughter her mother the only person she was close to the only person she trusted, the only person who loved her.

Her life hadn't been easy growing up in this village the people watched her closely as she roamed the streets, but it wasn't out of concern or love, but rather hate and disgust. All because of these eyes. She was nine now so she had grown used to it after all her mother had always been there, but not anymore. Honestly she didn't care about the bloody bodies that littered the cold village floor they where nothing to her, fellow villagers would be saying it far too nicely, mere insects would seem to be a better word.

She ran across quickly towards him, hiding behind anything she could, she would use her small body to quietly sneak up on him. She moved a little closer slowly, quietly she had to get him and she was so close. She looked around another piece of rubble and saw her chance, but before she could move a foot came crushing down beside her. Instinctively she backed into the small cove the pieces of rubble had created, being sure not to make a sound she held her breathe and watched his feet move in front of her. Each step he took frightened her he was getting closer heading straight towards her.

"Have ya found da brat yet!?" It was him the man who had killed her mother the man she would kill even if it cost her, her life.

"Don't see her anywhere boss!" came the reply from the man mere centimetres from her. He turn around and started heading away.

"Well don't stop lookin til ya find the little bitch! I want her dead and next to her whore of a mother!"

"Yes, Boss!" came the reply from the men. It sounded like a roar as the sound echoed through her body. There where to many about ten or twenty at least.

She moved from under the rubble, checking if anyone else was near before completely leaving the protection it gave her. She was so close she could see it her mothers dead body laying there in a pool of crimson blood, the man standing in front of her his back towards her, but she needed eye contact, it was the only way this would work. She moved a little closer, but before she could get any closer she felt a strong hand grab her from behind. She kicked and swung her arms around, but there was nothing she could do, he was stronger than her and she couldn't use it.

"Boss I've got her." His voice was sly and dark much more frightening than the huge brute that had killed her mother. The man turned around slowly and looked at her a huge grin plastered across his face.

"She's the one! Hahahaha! You can't be serious look how easy it was to-" His eyes grew wide and his voice went dead as he looked her straight in the eyes. His knees hit the ground with such force that she felt the man who held her tremble. His eyes rolled back into his head before he fell forward onto the ground dead, just like her mother. She had done it, but for some reason she didn't feel the satisfaction she had expected. The joy of killing the man who had killed her mother it wasn't their, instead their where tears almost as if to cool her burning eyes.

"Wh-what did you do! You stupid brat, th-the boss is dead?" She could hear all the men screaming at her as they looked at the body of the man that had once led them lying motionless on the ground before her.

"I'll kill you!" It was him that same dark twisted voice as before the man that held her. She felt his hand hit her face, knocking her to the ground, but she didn't move this always happened every time she used it. The pain her body felt now was like payment for the technique she had used to kill.

Her eyes focused on the man who had hit her, his own eyes where dark and emotionless, nothing like the way his face looked, full of anger and what seemed like fear. He pulled a knife out and moved closer to her, she couldn't help but think if only she could do it again, just one more time that technique, that horrible technique.

A long black cape with nine long orange stripes appeared in front of her, out of nowhere. She strained her body to look up at him, but she just couldn't she didn't have the energy. Her eyes drifted close as she looked at man his hand stretched back with a blue orb spinning around in it and as she slipped into unconsciousness she heard his voice, deep and powerful, just what she imagined her fathers would be like.

She opened her eyes and found the man that had killed her mother covered in blood staring at her with hate filled eyes. This couldn't be nothing have ever survived that technique, he shouldn't be here. She back away her arms pulling her further away from him, but he didn't move he stood dead still his body morphing and changing black liquid shooting out from his mouth, nose, eyes and even his ears he was changing into something evil something that wanted to hurt her just like he had hurt her mother.

A loud fearful scream left her mouth as her eyes opened once more, but once again she wasn't alone. She looked at the person beside her and moved away as quickly as she could. She cowered with the blanket pulled around her legs watching this mysterious woman ion front of her. Blonde and beautiful like her mother, but that's when she noticed it the same black cape as before.

Yugito stood there shocked she hadn't expected this at all; those eyes she knew them she had seen them, but only once and on the only person believed to still have them. She saw the girl shivering and quickly recovered from the initial shock, "its okay I'm not going to hurt you. Naruto-sama saved you from that man, its safe now."

Yugito put her hand out towards the girl, she was quiet pretty. Long black raven hair, pale skin, much like that of the young Hyuuga Naruto had tried to recruit, but the biggest difference possible. Those eyes, red with three black dots on each eye.

The Sharigan.

"What's your name?" Yugito asked curious to see how much she knew.

"Rei Uchiha." The girl answered softly. Once again Yugito was left shocked she had thought that the girl wouldn't know, that the villagers of that town would change her name or something if it had got out that an Uchiha was still alive other than the current Hokage of Konoha. It would have caused a man hunt between all five the great villages.

"I see and do you know who your father is?" this time it was a mans voice that Rei heard, but she had heard it before. She looked up at the man blonde; blue eyes the complete opposite of her father. She felt disappointed, but answered non the less, " Itachi Uchiha."

This time both Naruto and Yugito where left speechless. Itachi Uchiha had a child. Well it obviously couldn't have been Sasuke, but still Itachi that just seemed unreal to Naruto.

"Hi I'm Naruto and this is Yugito, nice to meet you." Rei looked at him as he stood there with a happy smile on his face and his arms stretched out towards her and for some reason she couldn't understand her body lunged itself into his arms.

Yugito was shocked by the sudden action, but didn't do anything instead she just watched how Naruto held the sobbing Uchiha in his arms. He looked at her and smiled like he always did. It was moments like this that Yugito didn't mind leaving her family to join up with Naruto, he was such a caring man.

"It looks like we can add another member to the family, Yugito-chan ." Yugito couldn't help but snicker at the way he said that.

Soon Rei had let go of Naruto and sat back down on her bed and looked from Yugito to Naruto. "Is she your wife?" Rei asked as innocently as a baby, but of course the idea made Yugito blush a deep red. "O-of course we're-"

"Yip!" Naruto said aloud while trying his best to stop himself from laughing as he watched Yugito's face turn even darker as she mumbled a hundred words at a minute that neither Naruto or Rei could understand.

"Do you have kids?" Rei asked again with the same innocent tone in her voice. This time how every Yugito didn't say anything as she came to the conclusion of what Rei was really asking.

"No, we don't, but if you want you could be our child." Naruto said softly and caringly. There was a long pause of silence before Rei nodded her head and looked at her to new parents.

**(In Konoha)**

"Hokage-sama, there are reports that a small village south west of the Konoha has been attacked by a rogue group of bandits. We have despatched three Chunin level ninja's to that location. Also there has been a request from the Kazekage of the Sand village for a meeting regarding the report we sent about Naruto becoming a missing nin. It would seem that they will be arriving tomorrow."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked he really hated this daily update and he didn't care about any of this besides maybe the fact that Gaara would be visiting and everyone knew about the relationship him and Gaara shared.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ninja replied before bowing and leaving.

"This could be bad Sasuke, Gaara sees Naruto as his only friend, and this could cause a war between us." Sakura said from the couch.

"Gaara wouldn't do something so foolish, he is the Kazekage of the sand and therefore he won't let his whole country get involved in this fight." Sasuke said as he looked out the window. "Although I didn't want to be, I am the new Hokage and as such I must protect this village even if it is against the hero that saved it."

"But do you think Gaara really won't do anything?" Sakura asked as she walked up to the man she was married to.

"If he wants I will fight him, but I won't let our village fall into harms way and if I must kill him then so be it."

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Sakura shouted as she looked over to the door. But the person that entered was the last she expected.

"Ino! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked quickly.

"I want to ask the Hokage to grant me permission to leave the village in search of Naruto." Both Sasuke and Sakura could hear in her voice that she had still been crying until just recently, but neither commented on it.

"Request declined." Sasuke looked at Ino and saw that she was feeling rather angry with what he had just said, but he had no choice. " We have already lost Anko and possibly Hanabi Hyuuga to him already we can't afford to lose you as well and it would seem that Naruto has an interest in you. We don't know if he wants you for your ability or not, but we can't allow it to fall into his hands."

"But Naruto loves this village he would never betray it, there's got to be a reason behind this. If only I could get a chance to talk to him then I'm sure I could convince him to come back."

"Ino-"

"No! Listen to me Naruto isn't evil there's just a misunderstanding that's all-" Ino was interrupted by a man that came charging in.

"Hokage-sama! The reconisance team has just returned from the musk village. It has been completely destroyed and they have all confirmed that Naruto was there, sir!" Ino froze in shock there is no way Naruto would do something that evil, there just isn't.

"Where there any survivors?" Sakura asked quickly.

"It would seem that a woman survived, but she is critically wounded and barely hanging on."

Sakura rushed out of the office towards the hospital and was soon followed by Ino. Sasuke dismissed the ninja and followed his wife. When they reached the hospital, they found the woman lying down on the entrance table. Sakura immediately jumped in and was quickly informed that the woman was to injured to move any further. Sasuke approached the woman and stood beside his wife as she started healing her.

The woman's eyes opened and she looked straight at Sasuke before saying, "Itachi, your daughter, save your daughter." Those where the last words she spoke as she passed away, but enough for everyone their to be frozen in shock.

Sasuke's mind was spinning in overdrive, he had always known that his appearance was similar to his brothers, but for her to say that. It wasn't possible Itachi couldn't have had a daughter, it just wasn't possible. He was the only Uchiha left the last sole bearer of the Sharingan, but what if what she said was true then he had family, then there was another that had them, the same eyes as him. The Sharingan.

"I'm going to the musk village, I must know if this is true or not."

"You can't the Kazekage of the sand will be here tomorrow to see you, you can't leave now."

"Fine. Send a Anbu squad to find her immediately!" Sasuke turned to the woman who had brought this life changing news to him and thought for a second that maybe Naruto had killed her as revenge.

**(With Naruto)**

There was awkward silence as Naruto looked at Rei. This was the moment of truth, what would happen. Slowly Rei moved it closer to her expecting it carefully. She didn't understand why this was so important. Before he had given it to her he had said that he had something special just for her and now here she was with it in hand and it didn't seem all that special at all.

Yugito sighed trust Naruto to blow this out of proportion. But still this was kind of interesting Rei seemed confused by it and Naruto was watching her very carefully waiting for the moment of truth.

Slowly Rei lifted it into the air and brought it closer to her mouth. Closing her eyes she placed it into her mouth and slowly started chewing before finally swallowing.

"So how was it?" Naruto asked excited by what she was gong to say, hoping against all hopes that she liked it.

"Ok, I guess" Naruto felt his heart crumble into tiny pieces from that single sentence alone. Ok, ok his life ambition and it is only ok. He had tasted it and although it wasn't as good as Ichiraku's ramen it was still good.

Yugito burst into laughter as Naruto fell to the ground defeated by a mere child.

"How can this be I tried so hard. The Ultimate Naruto Rasengan special! Oh why?" Naruto got to his feet with new determination. He now had a goal. To make Rei's favourite ramen.

He looked at his adopted daughter as she gulped down the rest of her ramen. He hadn't felt this happy in along time Rei was something special he had realised and he would protect her no matter what. When Rei was finished she looked at him with a serious look on her face. "More please"

Naruto was overjoyed that she wanted more, but when he looked into her eyes he realised something. "Rei-chan why do have your sharingan active all the time?" The question was simply enough Naruto thought, but Rei just looked at him in complete confusion.

"Naruto-sama I don't think Rei even knows that her Sharigan is active at this moment." Yugito said as she approached Rei.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course she knows it takes a lot of charka to use Sharingan so she can't have it on all the time right, plus Sasuke doesn't even have his on all the time."

Rei watched the two and listened to their conversation was this thing her eyes did called Sharingan, was their someone else who had them, her father maybe? She turned and looked at the bucket of water that lay next to her, her eyes reflected in the clear water, blood red with six black dots in total. Was this Sharingan?

Without thinking Rei whispered its name, "Sharingan."

"Well we're just going to have to teach you how to control that. I'd love to see Rei-chan's cute eyes." Naruto said as he watched Yugito walk over to Rei and put a small black cape with nine orange tails on the back over her shoulders. Rei looked at Naruto and smiled before nodding.

**A/N: There's the next chapter hope it was worth the wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello…well for all of you that thought this story was dead…its not just don't really get a lot of time to write these days…anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6**

"Sasuke, he's here." Sakura called as she entered the Hokage's office.

Sasuke had been waiting rather impatiently for Gaara's arrival. He had dispatched two groups of Anbu earlier that morning to find out anything they could about Itachi's daughter, but he wanted to head out as soon as possible himself. The possibility of another blood relative excited him more than anything had in awhile. He needed to meet her…Itachi's legacy.

"Sasuke…did you hear me?" Sakura asked again as she moved behind him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I was just lost in thought for a moment. Where is he?" Sasuke asked as he sat in his chair ready to fulfill his role as Hokage.

"He should arrive any…" Sakura's sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sasuke said watching as Sakura moved to her usual position behind him.

The door to the office was opened rather slowly by the ghostly white hand of the Kazekage of the hidden sand village. Gaara moved silently forward and nodded briefly towards the two before seating himself in the middle seat directly opposite Sasuke. Soon he was surrounded by his two older siblings, Kankurou and Temari. Although Sakura saw Temari much more now that she lived in Konoha, seeing her next to her brother and not her husband Shikimaru reminded her that she was once a sand village ninja and would most likely be one till she died.

"It's been too long Gaara." Sakura said sweetly as she greeted the three sand ninja's with a curt nod.

"Yes it has." Was Gaara's short reply, but unfortunately Kankurou was not so subtle.

"What is this we hear about Naruto? It can't possibly be true. Anyone who knows him knows that he loved this village more than anything in the world. And to put him in the bingo books? That is going too far!" Kankurou shouted.

"I just don't understand what could make him leave." Temari said as she looked between the two Uchiha's in front of her. Sakura winced at the words they spoke; she still did and suspected she would always feel some guilt for what she had done to Naruto.

"Unfortunately what you have heard is the truth." Sasuke said calmly, placing his elbows on the desk and becoming deadly serious.

Sakura watched quietly as her husband explained the situation to the sand representatives carefully watching for any signs of aggression in there reactions. Temari's face was in complete disbelief and Kankurou's showed nothing but anger. Even Gaara's face which was usually passive and calm was anything but. His eyes had widened from hearing the news his mouth was pressed into a tight line. It was clear to her the sand village Kazekage was not happy.

Once Sasuke had finished explaining the whole situation to them, the three sand shinobi had fallen dead quiet.

The awkward silence drew on for what was easily a good minute and as everyone knows, that minute usually feels like a lifetime.

Gaara was the first one in the room to reply and break the silence that had engulfed them. "Naruto is my friend."

The words where simple but coming from the mouth of the once jinchuriki of the one-tailed beast sounded so confident and sure, that no one would believe he had once tried to kill the ramen loving yellow haired shinobi.

Sasuke could feel Gaara's eyes boring into him.

"So what does this mean about or villages?" Sasuke asked sticking to point, maybe being the only other person in the world who could understand the influence Naruto could have on you.

"The Hidden Sand village will assist Konoha in the search and return of Uzumaki Naruto at any cost." Gaara stated once again with a calm steady voice.

"Thank you." Sakura said hastily her eyes on the verge of tears. It was such a relief off her shoulders to hear her once selfish act would not influence the lives of the thousands of people who relied on the treaty between the two villages.

"Don't misunderstand." Temari interjected quickly. "Gaara is not doing this for you…"

"It's for Naruto. There is one thing of which I am sure and that is that Naruto loved this village. And for that we will stick by it even if he has truly become the enemy. But I have one condition." Gaara said finishing his older sister's sentence.

Sasuke looked at Gaara curiously wondering what could be this condition he spoke of.

"Remove Naruto's name from the Bingo books immediately. That is a non-negotiable condition." Gaara's voice was stern and his eyes hard as he stared straight into Sasuke's eyes. The danger lingering long after the words had left his mouth.

Sasuke remained still until finally he nodded.

"I still don't believe it" Kankurou said his voice softer and much calmer than it had been mere moments ago.

There was silence in the room as the five of them all shared one thought…Naruto.

"We thank you for you future assistance and hopefully this will all be sorted out without the need for unnecessary bloodshed." Sasuke said professionally as he stood and reached out his hand towards Gaara. There was a moment when both Sasuke and Sakura thought Gaara wouldn't return the friendly gesture. But finally though Gaara reached out and took his hand in his own. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

There was a moment where Sasuke just stared at Gaara as if unspoken words where making there was from each of them. Finally Sasuke released his hand before calling out, "Who is it?"

There wasn't an answer instead the door flew open and a very pregnant very angry Hinata came rushing in. It was a pleasant surprise that Hinata had gotten over her shyness after falling pregnant and everyone would agree they liked the new Hinata more, except maybe the fact that when she got angry there was no stopping her.

"I want my baby sister back right now!" Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs instantly making her presence known to everyone in the room as well as scaring them to within an inch of their life.

They watched her as she huffed and puffed her arms sticking straight down her face in an angry frown and her huge belly turning the whole affair comedical. After a few seconds one Neji Hyuuga entered the room, dirt still covering his ninja gear. It was obvious he had just returned from his search for the younger of the Hyuuga heiresses.

"I couldn't stop her." Neji said lamely as he entered mimicking Naruto's trademark head scratch.

"I take it that Hanabi has not been found then?" Sasuke asked cautious of the fuming Hinata.

"Obviously! Otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I!" Hinata shouted as she stomped over towards Sasuke, it was only then that she saw the eyes of the three sand ninja's on her. "You got a problem?" she asked glaring at them slightly.

The three visibly blanched at her expression. Even the unmovable Gaara took a step back; it would seem his natural animal instinct for survival was overpowering his usual stoic composure.

"Thought so, now when are you sending someone after my sister?" Hinata asked once again this time with a little less danger in her voice.

"We already have." Sasuke said looking her dead in the eyes. "I have sent two teams to learn anything they can about the location of Naruto; they are to let me know the second any information is acquired."

He knew he was twisting the truth slightly, but if they found Itachi's daughter, they most likely would find Naruto and then hopefully they would find Hanabi. That was what he hoped because at this moment his life depended on it.

"I want Neji's team to head out as well, I trust no one more in this world than my husband." Hinata said while making her way back to her gleaming husband. Hearing his wife say those words brought him to the point of bursting with pride.

"Is that okay, Neji?" Sasuke asked looking at the Hyuuga prodigy.

There was a stiff nod from him and then one directed to Hinata from Sasuke. Almost instantly Hinata's mood changed.

She bowed at the sand shinobi and then at Sasuke and Sakura before smiling brightly and heading for the door grabbing her husband by the arm on her way out.

Hinata stopped at the door and looked back at her Hokage, "Hopefully I have my little sister and Naruto back before the baby arrives." And with that the door closed and they where gone.

Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and placed his hand on her less swollen belly. "I am the Hokage even if Naruto deserved it more than me and I will redeem my clan by protecting the future of this village. And the children of my village"

Gaara, Temari and Kankurou all looked at him the, one that had betrayed his village and caused Naruto such pain with slightly more respect than they had before Hinata had shown up.

"Let's hope you do." Gaara said.

"Who is she?" Anko shouted as she looked at Naruto, Yugito and a small black haired girl.

She was fuming first he gets with this blonde bimbo, forces here to betray her friends and now here he is with this small raven haired girl.

"Anko you arrived much earlier than I thought." Naruto said looking at her carefully.

"What did you expect I am a jounin." Anko said with a little bit of pride in her voice before focusing on the small girl once again.

"Who is that…daddy?" Rei asked experimenting with the word. She had after all just known them for a day, the concept was still hard for her to grasp, but for some unknown reason she felt safe around him.

Anko's eyes widened when she heard the words leave the little girls mouth, this was Naruto's daughter. She could not, she wouldn't believe it. He was too young and she was too big to be. It just couldn't possibly be… and that's when she saw it.

Anko almost fell over from the shock, there it was those eyes. She had seem them quiet often, blood red eyes with three black dots in each.

Sharingan.

"Who is she Naruto?" Anko asked her voice much darker and serious from when she had been saying she was a jounin.

"It would seem she is Itachi Uchiha's daughter." Naruto said with just as much seriousness in his voice as she had.

"I don't believe it…" Anko said staring at the little girl now moving her way towards the back of Naruto's leg.

"Her name is Rei and for as long as she wants me, I will be her new father." Naruto said matter of factly.

Anko had no reply to the words he spoke this was definitely too sudden. A daughter even if adopted this was all too sudden.

Anko could do nothing but stare at him their eyes almost battling each other as she processed the information looking for any sign that this wasn't true. Finally Anko was the first to look away before sitting rather ungracefully on the floor across from a wide eyed Yugito.

"Uh hello…Anko" Yugito asked feeling slight fear for the snake mistress. Yugito was not the most graceful woman nor was she the quietest, but next to this loud unabashed woman she felt like a nun…although a very weary nun.

Yugito never received an answer from the purple haired jounin instead was presented with a cloth wrapped parcel.

Doing the first thing that came to her mind she opened the parcel and was presented with a scroll and a book. She had never seen the book before and the scroll was covered in symbols she recognized as a sealing technique.

"That was the first book Jaraiya wrote, I was named after the main character." Naruto said as he took the book from her hands.

There was a moment of silence as he stared at it, Rei sticking her head out from behind him to get a closer look at what he was holding. Yugito watched as he picked Rei up and placed her on his lap before opening the book to the first page.

Anko looked at the three of them before falling backwards from her seated position her small smile hidden from there eyes. She would now be with them, her new life away from her twisted past, the one she thought she would never be able to escape.

Six shadows moved faster than lighting over the burnt rubble, scanning every inch of land. It was littered with dead bodies, innocent villagers who lay sprawled across the bandits that had killed them. Almost as if in the afterlife they would battle for eternity.

"Anything?" came the call from the cat masked figure as he scanned the ground for anything his men might have missed.

"Nothing yet sir." came a softer voice from a man adorning a wolf-like mask of his own as he appeared from the rubble on the other side of the village.

The cat-masked man knelt in front of one of the bodies and ran his fingers over the ground surrounding him. The small crater revealed the all too familiar spiral markings that Naruto's rasengan made.

"Then lets move out." He shouted as he signaled for his men to follow him. He jumped in the air and was followed closely by his team.

"You liar…" Ino said as she looked at the crystal lying on the table. "You told me this crystal would lead me to you…it doesn't do anything!" The frustration was overwhelming her.

Ino stood and looked out the window the face of the fourth Hokage. She hated that face it reminded her of him.

She watched the people of Konoha going on with their everyday lives, she wondered how they could be so oblivious to what was happening around them or was she the only one who had to live through this pain of longing.

Grabbing the crystal from her bedside table she leaped from the window and landed on the ground below to quick for anyone to even notice before she headed off. She knew where she was headed the only two people she could count on in this situation. Her old teammates.

They had shared every aspect of there lives together she just had to hope that was enough.

Without even realizing it she had come out in front of _his _favorite place. Through all the years of suffering, before he become the hero and was loved by all, this place had always been there for him. She couldn't even enter she kept seeing him there eating ramen and joking around.

But life went on.

Ichiraku's ramen shop was open for business and business was doing well. She took a glance at old man Teuchi and Ayame. They where frantically running around trying to service their customers and Ino couldn't help but wonder if they even missed Naruto at all.

Moving on she came across the Academy it was quiet today just a couple of students practicing how to throw their kunai. Even here life went on.

She watched as Iruka showed a young boy the correct way to hold a kunai, the correct way to throw and finally hit its target.

Ino felt anger build up in her as she watched him. She couldn't believe he was here teaching them all this instead of out there getting Naruto back for her.

Her grip tightened around the crystal in her hands as she made eye contact with her old sensei. He gave her a reassuring smile, but didn't receive one in return instead she ran full speed away she needed to reach Shikimaru's house. She needed them to help her get Naruto back.

Shortly after here awkward encounter by the academy Ino reach Shikimaru's house only to be met by both her teammates.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Chouji asked as he looked her over. She was panting slightly from the distance she had just run, but looked them both in the eyes.

"Help me bring back Naruto." Ino said as she made her way over to them. That's when her eyes caught onto it. There was a big picture of Naruto's face; she remembered it was taken at his last birthday party. But that was not all. There where files upon files raging from missions he had completed to what she could only assume where a list of the techniques he used.

"It's all the information we have on Naruto." Shikimaru said as he handed one of the files he had been reading to her. "If we plan to bring Naruto back then we're going to need all the information there is about him.

Ino could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes as she looked at her oldest friends, but she had decided she was going to be strong. She would help them find Naruto no matter what it took.

'This might help." Ino said as she placed the crystal down right next to Naruto's picture. "He said it would lead me to him. Although I haven't figured out what he means."

"Knofing Nafuto it profafly somfing…no one would ever think of." Kiba said as he came out of Shikimaru's house, swallowing the last bit of his sandwich before he finished his sentence.

"Kiba?" Ino asked she wasn't even aware that he was here.

"You're not the only one who wants him back." Kiba said as he slung an arm around her. "I owe him a punch in the face."

"Where going to get him back Ino." Chouji said.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai have already set out on reconnaissance. It was basically a direct order from Hinata." Shikiamru said receiving a laugh as well as a scowl from Kiba as the images of his pregnant teammate flooded his mind.

Ino's whole body was shaking. She had tried to stop them but they fell anyway. She hated crying, it was all she did lately, but for the first time since _he _had left she was shedding tears of joy. 'They care…they still care.'

"Come on. Don't cry we'll get him back Ino." Kiba said never being very good at comforting a woman or anyone for that matter.

"Thank you all so much." Ino said giving them the biggest smile anyone had seen in the longest time.

Ino joined the rest of the team around the picture of Naruto's face. Shikimaru waited only a second before starting the briefing.

Ino listened intently as each one relived the fights with Naruto. From Kiba's fight in the chunnin exams to there most recent encounters.

"It is obvious he is much stronger than any of us gave him credit for." Shikimaru said.

"As well as using techniques none of us knew he could." Chouji added.

Ino smirked, she knew. After being on so many missions with Naruto she knew the techniques he was capable of. She had seen them more and more lately, as the quality of the missing nin they hunted or the renegade bandits they fought increased.

'The meeting' as it was called now ran late into the night, every so often everyone having to take a break for Chouji or Kiba, unstoppable hunger. When they had finally finished Ino was tired, but happy. There was now hope…hope that she would see him again and sometime soon.

**A/N: Well there you go a new chapter. Well I just wanted to shed some background info in like how the rest of team nine and the village are handling 'Naruto's Betrayal'**

**Sorry if this was slightly slow, but got to get in the writing groove again.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
